


Tempus Fugit

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time flies, often quicker than we think, and rarely, very rarely, backwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus Fugit

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, and I’ve never done this before, I’d like to thank JKR for writing such a wonderful story, that without permission I have essentially rewrote, from Severus’ point of view. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for such a fabulous world and fabulous characters.  
> A huge thanks to magicalthings for her emotional support and hand holding as this kept growing. Also to hdsweetie731 for her rational thinking and calming me down when I got a-panicking.  
> Also to the Chatzy girls for your continued encouragement and advice and wars (yes that’s actually a good thing), and general support.  
> A huge thank you to my beta, ashiiblack for all her help in making this so much better! ♥  
> And a final thank you to the mods for putting on such a wonderful fest!

  
**Title:** Tempus Fugit  
 **Author/Artist** Anonymous  
 **Prompt No:** 55\. When Harry is thrown back in time, he falls in the middle of a Death Eater meeting. Voldemort recruits him, without fully giving him a choice. He will never truly help Voldemort, however. Lucius/Severus/Death Eater is intrigued by this time jumper.  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape.  
 **Word Count/Art Medium:** Really f*cking long… 32, 700-ish.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning/s:** Age difference (38/28 with mention of 38/16), slight deviation from canon, bottom Severus, male/male sexual acts including but not limited to: voyeurism, rimming, fingering, sex.  
 **Summary:** Time flies, often quicker than we think, and rarely, very rarely, backwards.  
 **Notes:** Firstly, and I’ve never done this before, I’d like to thank JKR for writing such a wonderful story, that without permission I have essentially rewrote, from Severus’ point of view. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for such a fabulous world and fabulous characters.  
A huge thanks to magicalthings for her emotional support and hand holding as this kept growing. Also to hdsweetie731 for her rational thinking and calming me down when I got a-panicking.  
Also to the Chatzy girls for your continued encouragement and advice and wars (yes that’s actually a good thing), and general support.  
A huge thank you to my beta, ashiiblack for all her help in making this so much better! ♥  
And a final thank you to the mods for putting on such a wonderful fest!  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
_****_

Part One

“Severus. You’re late.”

“Forgive me Master but I could not leave during dinner, _Dumbledore_ would have been…suspicious.” Severus swept his head forward, Occluding all thoughts of his conversation with Albus from his mind.

“No matter Severus,” The Dark Lord hissed and he swept his hand in an arc, directing Severus’ attention to the man chained to the wall. “You have missed this evening’s excitement.”

Feigning interest, Severus approached the man. His head was hanging down so his face was hidden. Tucking two fingers under the stranger’s chin, Severus raised it. He stared in shock.

The man before him was Harry Potter, but not the boy he’d just seen eating in the Great Hall. This was Harry Potter, a grown man.

“Has he awoken, Severus?”

With a subtle flick of his fingers under Potter’s chin Severus changed the colour of his eyes and glamoured the scar that was hidden beneath his fringe. The stubble made him look less like the boy the Dark Lord knew him to be; that was something in his favour.

“He has, my Lord, and he is quite appealing.” Severus feigned a leer as he ran his eyes over the man, wanting the Dark Lord to gift him this older Potter, so he could take him back to Hogwarts and Albus and so they could understand why he was there.

Quickly, Severus performed a wandless and nonverbal Silencing Charm to prevent Potter from saying anything. Keeping his eyes on Potter, Severus smirked and stroked the side of his jaw with a sweep of his thumb.

The Dark Lord’s laughter made Potter shudder and Severus willed him to stay calm. “You can keep him, Severus, so long as he becomes useful to me.” There was a hard edge to the hissing voice.

Turning around Severus bowed. “Of course my Lord, I shall take great pleasure in… convincing him.”

“Of that I have no doubt.” The Dark Lord smiled horrifically, and beckoned Severus. “Come, we shall adjourn our meeting. Surely you can hold off playing with your toy until then?”

****

:::

Severus kept the Silencing Charm, light glamour and shackles on Potter until they were in his quarters at Hogwarts. He drew his wand and started to summon his Patronus. As the bright, ethereal form started to take shape, he cancelled the spell, rethinking it. If the man wasn’t Harry Potter, Severus would be taking a huge risk, so he knelt down and summoned Albus through the Floo Network.

Waving his wand he cancelled the spells, the magic bursting with a slight pop. Potter moved lightning fast to have his wand out and pointed at Severus’ neck even as Severus’ own wand pointed at his heart.

“Who are you?”

“I should ask you that first don’t you think? You show up unexpectedly in the middle of a Meeting, you’re lucky the Dark Lord didn’t kill you on sight.”

“No, he just Crucio-ed me! You’re an imposter! You’re not Severus Snape!”

Severus took a step forward to press his wand into the man’s chest, even though the familiar Holly wand stuck in his throat. “What is your name, _boy_?”

“And why should I tell you, bastard?”

“What. Is. Your. Name?” Severus enunciated his words with even more harshness.

“Harry Potter.”

Swallowing as he felt his suspicion confirmed. “What year is it?”

“Two thousand and eight.” Potter’s voice wavered for the first time and Severus dropped his wand.

“What were you doing before you arrived in the Meeting?”

Slowly, Potter lowered his wand and bit his lip. “I was working on making a Time-Turner- just an unofficial thing, I make things, you see and I have a lot of regrets -” he broke off and shrugged leaving Severus to think that Harry was unhappy and lonely in his life.

They fell into an uneasy silence; no matter what had happened in Harry’s past or Severus’ there was still sense of respect and trust between them. The Floo flared and Potter’s wand pointed to the hearth. It fell to the floor with a clatter when Albus stepped out, dusting soot off his purple robes.

“Severus what is- ah.” He stared at Harry had a pained sort of expression on his face, Severus sighed. The boy obviously still wore his emotions on his sleeve even during a war.

“Albus,” Severus started after Potter said nothing, “this is Harry Potter, from the future.”

“Thank you Severus, I can see that,” Albus looked the man over and smiled “You grow into a fine young man, Harry.”

Green eyes welled with tears and Potter blinked quickly.

“The Dark Lord wants me to recruit him.”

“I see. Well we shall have to go along with that plan until-“

“NO!” Potter shouted, having suddenly found his voice. “We can finish him now! I know how!”

Severus exchanged a look with Albus before taking on the role of Devil’s Advocate. “Potter, that’s not possible. If you use your knowledge of the past, this present, you will change your future.”

“But if it gets rid of Voldemort quicker I can save lives!”

Severus took hold of the man’s arm as he turned to Albus and forced Potter to look at him “It may have dire consequences. Other people may die. Your life, the one you have now making things for a living _will not exist_. Your partner won’t be your partner, your friends may not be your friends, your life will not be as you know it!”

“What if I want it to change?” Potter shouted in Severus’ face. “My life is _shit_. All I do is make things. I’m lonely. And unhappy and the man I loved died in the war. I want him to live,” Potter sagged against Severus and the older man guided him to the sofa.

Severus didn’t know what to do, Potter was relaxed against him and seemed rather content but Severus was uncomfortable and stiff. His mind whirled as he went through possible scenarios as to why Potter could be so comfortable with him and Severus didn’t like any of them.

“I’ll come back in the morning,” Albus said softly. “He needs some time and I’ll need to discuss this with Minerva.” The Headmaster left through the Floo and Severus pulled away from Potter.

“Please, don’t leave me alone.”

Looking down into wide, trusting green eyes, Severus’ face softened and he took Potter’s hand. “Come on then.”

Leading the way into the bedroom Severus let go of Potter who stripped to his boxers unaffected by Severus’ gaze before sliding into the bed. Without a word Severus swept into the adjoining bathroom and got ready for the night. The bedroom was dark and he moved silently towards the bed.

“Goodnight Potter,” he mumbled as he turned on his side away from the warm body next to him.

“Harry.”

“Pardon?”

There was a huff of laughter. “Call me Harry, please.”

“Very well.” Severus paused. “Goodnight Harry.”

“Night Severus.”

**:::**

Waking, Severus had never felt so hot. There was an intense heat and pressure along his front and left side, He gripped his wand and aimed it at the person practically on top of him. He relaxed when he realized it was Harry. Throwing his head back into the pillow Severus let out a soft groan, his arm falling down the side of the bed. How could he have forgotten about Harry? Carefully Severus moved enough so he was able to see Harry’s face, calm and peaceful in his sleep.

He committed every aspect to his memory; he could never be too careful about what the Dark Lord would find in his head but Severus knew that he could spot a fake memory easily.

The way Severus constructed his fake memories was by building them up from aspects of truth. Things that actually happened, a meeting with Albus but different words coming out of his mouth, seeing Potter in class but he’d look weaker and more unhealthy than he actually was.

This was how Severus survived. He didn’t get attached because emotions could cloud memories, _especially_ fake memories.

A groan interrupted his thoughts and Severus watched Harry open his eyes, mentally covering the green with blue, as he had done in the glamour. The Dark Lord would definitely be searching for memories of Severus _convincing_ Harry to join their cause, and for Severus to have the ‘memory’ of Harry waking and smiling at him like that he would be able to convincingly show the Dark Lord that he was actively working on recruiting Harry.

“Why do you stare so?” Harry flushed, his eyes darted away from Severus’ face for a brief moment before flicking back.

“Hmm?” Severus shook himself out of his trance like state and blinked, taking in Harry watching him warily from the other side of the bed.

“It’s something I’ve always wanted to ask. Why do you stare the way you do?”

“I have to commit things to my memory before going over them and changing certain details.” Severus swept out from under the covers and headed for the bathroom.

“What for?” Harry’s voice was genuinely curious, “I mean, why do through all the trouble of changing the memory?” He arched his back and stretched dislodging the covers.

“So the Dark Lord cannot see what is true. I am able to compartmentalise the true memories, and leave the fake ones open in my mind for him to see when he wants to.” Severus turned and caught Harry’s eyes shooting up towards his face and the pink blush gracing his cheeks.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up more but looking less like James Potter than Severus expected—he could see Lily in the man as much as he saw James in the boy. “Aren’t you a skilled Legilimens? Shouldn’t you be able to block your memories?”

“Yes. However, if I did that then the Dark Lord would know I was hiding something. This way he can see all he wants to see but nothing that _I_ don’t want him to. He is unaware of my Legilimens and Occlumens abilities and if we are to win this war then it is best he never finds out that I am working for Albus and the Order, first and foremost.”

“Dumbledore’s man,” Harry muttered, “Through and through.”

Severus inclined his head waiting for Harry to say something more but when the man continued to stare at him silently, Severus turned and went into the bathroom and closed the door firmly.

He knew that he was going to have to make a scene of himself reaching orgasm and would have to spy and watch Harry so he could create the memory of them having sex. With a sigh, he turned on the shower and stepped in. After letting the water soak in and warm him, he ran his hands down his chest, pinching at his nipples watching them become hard nubs.

Severus whispered a word and his hand was covered in a viscous gel; he reached down and palmed his cock teasing it into hardness. With his other hand Severus took some of the extra gel and coated his fingers before reaching round and stroking his entrance. Circling a finger around, he pushed one in, thrusting a few times before adding a second and then a third.

Making a tight fist around his erection Severus began rocking back onto his fingers and forward into his fist; he set up a steady rhythm and bit his lip to muffle his harsh pants. Heat pooled in his belly and knew that he would come soon, so he crooked his fingers and brushed against his own prostate. He twisted his fist at the head of his cock and squeezed even tighter, with a sharp inhale Severus held his breath as his body tensed and he came all over the shower wall and his hand, his inner muscles clenching around his fingers.

Slowly, he let his softening penis go and withdrew his fingers, he washed them with some soap and then set about washing himself as usual. He finished off quickly and dried himself before pulling on his bathrobe, which was hung on the back of the bathroom door, and he left.

“All yours, Harry, if you would like a shower,” Severus said with a smile, surprised when Harry smiled back.

“Thanks.” The door shut behind Harry and Severus fingered his wand, hesitating for a moment, weighing up the possibility of Harry finding out over his need to survive. Whispering “Facere Invisibilis” making the door invisible, Severus closed his eyes for a moment taking time to push aside his feelings about Harry and the fact that he was just about to break his trust by watching him in private moment.

When he opened his eyes Harry was still undressing and Severus took the time to study him. Broad shoulders, muscular back and thighs, and his buttocks were perfectly rounded. Severus could imagine the way they would clench as he would thrust.

Harry turned on the water and tested it several times before he eventually stepped in. Severus was rewarded with a peek at Harry’s half-hard cock.

The man put one hand on the wall and the other tugged at his cock until it stood erect against his stomach, it curved slightly towards the head which made Severus’ mouth water.

After a few strokes Harry pulled his hand away. He shifted his stance, spreading his legs wider and coated his fingers in Severus’ soap. His hand was back on his cock and started stroking himself towards completion.

Severus moved his gaze away from Harry’s cock and to his face. His cheeks were red but his lower lip was almost white as he was clamping down on it harshly so no sound would escape.

Harry’s mouth dropped open and he threw his head back panting fiercely.

Looking down, Severus watched as Harry’s hand sped up and tightened a few moments before Harry came with a muffled shout. Severus’ eyes went up to Harry’s face watching it contort with pleasure before he turned away and bit the flesh of his arm muffling his shout.

Harry sank to the floor of the bath and put his head in his heads, seemingly uncaring of the come that was transferred to his hair. Harry’s mouth opened and Severus could read his name on Harry’s lips. Immediately he cancelled the spell with a gasp.

Moving to the wardrobe Severus opened the door and pulled out his teaching robes, shucking his bathrobe to the floor Severus pulled on the black robes and buttoned them to his waist, still ignoring his erection.

Next, he pulled out a pair of slacks and stepped into them hissing as his hand brushed his cock. He closed his eyes and thought of all he could, willing his erection away, the sound of the door opening and having Harry catch him in this state wilted his erection enough for him to be able to button up his trousers.

“Do you have some clothes I could borrow?”

Whirling around Severus stared at Harry. His eyes unintentionally roved the muscular chest. He traced over the path of hair in the middle of his chest and around his nipples and down the centre of his belly to under the towel where his cock was hidden.

“Robes? Or something Muggle?” Turning back to his wardrobe, Severus pulled out a pair of trousers and a white button down shirt, after Harry had asked for something muggle. He handed them to Harry saying, “The trousers might be too long and the shirt too tight but it’s all I have until we can get you something more appropriate.”

“This’ll be fine. Thank you Severus.” Harry smiled softly. “I won’t be going anywhere so it doesn’t really matter.”

“No, I do not suppose it does. I will be having breakfast by the time you come out; feel free to call a house-elf—not Dobby though—for some breakfast and lunch. I will be back after classes and before dinner. After, we can discuss what we will be doing considering the Dark Lord and Albus will be round, I am sure, to offer his opinion.”

Harry nodded and said haltingly, “Have a good day,” giving Severus the impression that he wanted to say something else.

****

:::

That evening Severus sat in front of the fire watching Harry fidget with a piece of wood and a knife while Albus told them of his plan to get Harry back to his own time.

“But I can help you! I know things!” Harry shouted.

“Be that as it may, Harry, if you give us your information the world as you know it may change and you may not even exist. If you tell us what to do, then the Potter, the fifteen year old in this world will not grow up to be the man you are today.”

Harry paused and then frowned. “Wait, I’m fifteen? Has Sirius died?”

Severus froze and saw Albus blink, once, twice, before opening his mouth and saying, “Not yet, my boy.”

“Then why can’t we save him?” Harry’s face took on a pained look. “His death devastated me.”

“And what happened after his death? _Immediately_ after?”

“Voldemort possessed me. But he couldn’t last because-“

“Because,” Albus interrupted, “your love for Sirius was too great, too powerful and your grief was too strong and so raw it hurt him. If Sirius lived, Voldemort may have possessed you fully.”

“Or not at all,” Severus interrupted.

“Then you would not understand the importance of your love,” Albus explained calmly. “I imagine it came in useful towards the end.”

Harry’s eyes slid towards Severus, lingering momentarily. “Yes. Yes it did.”

“Then you must let it happen, my boy.” Albus stood and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I know it was hard, heart breaking for you but it has to happen. For the greater good.”

Harry flinched under Dumbledore’s hand and the headmaster frowned before squeezing Harry’s shoulder and leaving through the Floo after a pointed look at Severus over the top of his glasses.

After Albus had left, Severus sat watching Harry, who was watching the fire.

“Will you say something?” Harry snapped. “And stop fucking staring at me!”

“What would you have me say Harry? That I am sorry for the loss of your godfather that happened over a decade ago for you and yet has not happened to you at all.”

Harry slumped back in his chair with a sigh. He rubbed at his temples with his fingers and said, “This is so confusing.”

“I know. I wake up to you and come home to you but during the day I see _you_ at fifteen. That’s always a shock.”

Severus kept his face impassive not wanting Harry to see how much the conversation was affecting him. Potter, the fifteen year old, was arrogant and conceited and much like James Potter and it infuriated Severus knowing that his best friend’s son was nothing like her. But then there was Harry, and he was Lily through and through, from his green eyes to his kind smile and gentle nature.

Where Potter was angry and hot-headed, Harry was less likely to shout at the smallest thing but sometimes he did surprise Severus with his brash comments.

“It’s more of a shock seeing me at fifteen, than at twenty-eight when I’ve been here two days?”

Severus stood and murmured as he passed Harry on the way to the bedroom, “I find I prefer the twenty-eight year old to the fifteen year old.” Moving into the bedroom Severus left Harry to sit stunned, and it took him a long time to come to bed, even if Severus pretended to be asleep when Harry did finally sleep between the sheets behind Severus.

****

:::

“Are you doing anything this weekend?” Harry asked on Friday evening.

Severus gazed evenly at Harry, internally debating whether or not to tell him what he had planned. “I will need to create a memory of… convincing you to join the Dark Lord.”

“Oh.” Harry looked away for a moment before his green eyes bore into Severus’. “How will you do that?”

“By hiring a rent boy,” Severus drawled.

“Oh,” Harry said again looking irrationally hurt and he glared at Severus. “Does it have to be a rent boy?”

“Of course not; however they are discreet.”

“What about me instead?”

Severus’ eyebrows rose with disbelief, certain that Harry couldn’t be offering himself. “Pardon?”

“Fuck me. That’s what you have to ‘remember’--“ he made quotation marks with his fingers. “—If you fuck me you won’t be layering so many memories would you? There would be less fake memories for Voldemort to pick up on.”

Not knowing how to respond Severus took his time. “That’s…”

“Brilliant? Genius?” Harry offered, waggling his eyebrows.

“Inappropriate.”

“No. It’s not because I’m offering.” Harry stood and moved to where Severus was sitting. He put his hands on the arm of the chair and leant forward, brushing his lips against Severus’ mouth.

“Potter,” Severus warned.

“Shhh,” Harry whispered. “And I thought you were calling me Harry.”

“Harry-“ Severus was cut off by Harry’s mouth claiming his brutally in a way that made him want to submit, something he’d not told anyone—a Death Eater as high as Severus did not  
submit to anyone but the Dark Lord and that was never sexual.

However, Harry was not the Dark Lord, he did not ask or force Severus to submit to him, he simply let Severus know that Harry would take care of him if Severus did bottom.

Angling his head away from Harry’s lips to get a gasp of air before kissing him again, Severus pushed aside the nagging thought that Harry was doing this for himself but as Harry’s hand brushed through his hair Severus knew that Harry was in love with him and it could possibly be a disaster.

But as Harry’s tongue licked his lips Severus opened his mouth, thinking over the irony of who he was submitting to and decided that if he could give Harry one night then it should be enough for both of them. “Bed,” he commanded pushing Harry away and standing immediately to pull the man behind him.

Harry pushed up against Severus’ back, letting the older man feel the thick length of his hard cock pushing into the crease of where his thigh met his arse.

Large hands roamed his chest as Harry tried to undo the buttons, cup Severus’ cock, and bite at his neck at the same time as they walked into the bedroom. They stumbled and landed on the bed in a mess of tangled limbs.

Huffing a laugh, Harry pulled away until he was straddling Severus, who bucked his hips brushing his hard cock into Harry’s.

“Severus,” Harry moaned before waving a hand and the two were naked.

“Nice to know you master non-verbal _and_ wandless magic. There is hope yet.”

Harry smiled softly gazing down at Severus before cupping his jaw and pressing a lingering kiss to his mouth that was too intimate for Severus’ liking. It intimated familiarity.

Taking control of the kiss, Severus grabbed Harry’s shoulders and flipped them over, enjoying the way Harry felt underneath him and the way he spread his legs even more. With a twitch of his fingers, Severus’ hand was covered in lubricant and he reached down to rub at Harry’s entrance before pushing one inside.

“Fuck,” Harry hissed.

“I intend to,” Severus murmured as he mouthed at one of Harry’s pink nipples. Adding a second and soon after a third finger inside his willing partner, Severus nipped down Harry’s chest and belly to suckle the tip of his cock. He withdrew his fingers and used the excess lubricant to slick his cock.

Sliding back up Harry’s body, his lips were caught in a kiss as Harry claimed his mouth again. Severus positioned himself at Harry’s clenching entrance before pushing his way inside.

“Oh! Oh it’s been so long,” Harry said breathily. “So long Severus.”

“How long?” Severus growled as he pushed passed the first barrier of resistance and kept sliding forward until he was fully inside Harry.

“Te- Ten- ten years, Severus,” Harry reach up a hand and stroked it down Severus’ cheek tenderly. “ _Severus_.”

Closing his eyes so he didn’t see the emotions that were swimming in Harry’s eyes, Severus didn’t want to contemplate why Harry was looking at him with such tenderness and love, especially not when he was balls deep in the man.

He waited until Harry’s mouth was on his neck and he felt him whisper “move” against his skin and Severus drew back, before thrusting back slowly. He kept a steady pace and opened his eyes to watch Harry.

Green eyes clashed with black as they stared at each other as Severus decreased the pace of his thrusts, making it more intimate. This time though he didn’t feel uncomfortable; he felt secure. Severus felt like he could ask anything of Harry at that moment, he could ask Harry to take control, make him feel safe and secure.

“Harder, Severus, _please_.”

Taking hold of Harry’s cock and stroking him as Severus increased his pace until he was pounding into Harry, not worried that he was hurting him because of the way Harry reached for him begging for more, hands scrambling to gain purchase on Severus’ body and in the sheets.

“I- I’m so close,” Harry panted and after a couple more strokes and a particularly hard thrust Harry was coming over Severus’ hand and Severus watched his face, again, as he came.

Thrusting, two, three more times into Harry, Severus came with a low groan, clenching his teeth so as to keep from whispering Harry’s name. He did not want this to be more that what he needed for the Dark Lord but the way Harry had respond to him had scared Severus, in a way. Sex was not usually for pleasure and Severus couldn’t afford to get attached, as his orgasm rushed through him, Severus knew that sex with Harry was something more and real.

He slumped down on top of Harry, panting harshly until he got enough of his breath back to pull out and move off Harry and onto the bed next to Harry who curled into Severus’ arms and waved a lazy hand cleaning them both with a gentle charm before pressing a kiss to Severus’ chest and falling asleep.

Severus stayed awake a little while longer stroking the black hair away from the lightning bolt scar. Tracing the scar, Severus felt sick and confused. Here he was lying in bed with a twenty-eight year old version of his fifteen year old student that was sleeping seven floors above him. It was twisted and sick and giving him a headache. He would think about it more tomorrow, he decided before laying his cheek on Harry’s head and succumbing to sleep.

**_:::_ **

Severus woke to a firm weight on his back and a hard cock slotted between his cheeks.

“Shh,” Harry whispered into his ear before nibbling the lobe, “let me do this for you.” Harry slid a hand down Severus’ back until his fingers were rubbing at his entrance, gently massaging the puckered flesh.

As Harry moved his mouth down to Severus’ neck, he whispered a soft word against the skin. Suddenly, a slick finger was pressing into him and Harry was sucking at the skin of his neck. A second finger joined the first and Severus turned his head to the side hoping to capture Harry’s lips in fierce kiss, except that wasn’t what Harry wanted.

Harry’s lips were gentle as he took Severus’ in a slow, sweet kiss. His tongue delved in and out of Severus’ mouth at the same pace that his fingers were pumping into Severus. The fingers were withdrawn and even though Harry never stopped kissing him, Severus felt him shifting until the slick head of his lubricated cock nudged at his entrance.

Slowly Harry pushed in. He gasped against Severus’ lip, “So tight. So tight. _Severus._ ” When he was fully inside, Harry paused letting Severus get used to his length and girth. As the clenching of Severus’ inner muscles eased, Harry pulled away slowly before bringing his hands down to pull his lover’s hips up and he thrust back hard into Severus.

Feeling the burn of Harry’s cock as it stretched him to a degree that his fingers hadn’t, Severus arched his back letting his head fall into his arms and he groaned loudly.

“Harry. Harry. Harry,” Severus chanted with each furious pound that sent Harry’s cock brushing against his prostate.

Through it all, Harry whispered filthy things into Severus’ ear about how he wanted to bend him over his desk and fuck him there when anyone could walk in, how he wanted to fuck Severus where anyone could see that he belonged to Harry.

Severus came with a whimper and his spent body slumped down onto the mattress, Harry watched his body fall and leave his cock free of Severus’ body. Grasping himself in hand Harry quickly brought himself off and painted his ropes of come over Severus’ bare cheeks and lower back.

Falling to the mattress next to Severus, Harry put his arm over the other man’s back and a thigh over Severus’ thighs.

Turning his head to face Harry, Severus sighed and whispered, “How did you know that was what I wanted?”

With a secret sort of smile Harry pressed his lips, chastely, to Severus’ cheek. “The things you do to me, Severus Snape. I’d do anything to give you what you want even if you won’t ask for it.”

Sensing that there was more to Harry’s statement than the simple words. Not saying a thing because of the sadness in his green eyes, Severus just flung his arm over Harry’s chest. With his head resting on Harry’s shoulder, Severus fell back to sleep to the feel of fingers running up and down his spine in a gentle caress.

**_:::_ **

A burning in his arm roused Severus for the second time that morning. He knew what it meant and he left Harry sleeping on the bed as he showered. He placed the memories of that morning’s sex into a mental box where the Dark Lord couldn’t find them and set about creating a shower sex scene from the memories of the two of them in the shower earlier in the week. He was careful to also change Harry’s features to how he looked when Severus had glamoured him.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve been called,” Severus answered Harry’s sleepy question. “I will likely be back within the hour, for the Meeting is not until tonight. I will be reporting on how your recruitment is coming along.”

Harry turned his eyes to the ceiling. “I don’t want to join.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Severus said laying a hand on the bare skin of Harry’s left forearm. “He will not Mark you.”

“I know. I just-”

Severus nodded his head. “I understand you do not want to do this. Do not let your emotions cloud your thoughts, the Dark Lord will not hesitate to kill you and I will be powerless to protect you.”

Swallowing audibly Harry asked, “What if I refuse to join?”

“Then I will be punished and you will be sought out and killed.”

“Oh.”

“I really must go.” Severus clenched his left fist. The pain shooting through his arm was white hot. “We’ll discuss this when I get back.” He swept from the room and on his way down to the gates and removed that last conversation from his head, simply leaving behind Harry asleep in his bed.

He didn’t have time to let Dumbledore know he was going, but the old man knew everything anyway and no doubt knew that Severus had left the grounds. With a step-turn he Disapparated with a crack and landed in front of the Dark Lord a moment later. Immediately, he fell to his knees in a bow.

“You summoned me, my Lord.”

“I did. Severus, did you manage to convince our new friend?”

Severus felt the Dark Lord sifting through his memories and saw his lips curve into a pleased smile at what he found.

“I believe he is amenable to the idea, my Lord, would you like me to bring him along tonight?”

“That would be pleasurable. You must go now, Severus before _Dumbledore_ gets suspicious.”

“As you wish my Lord,” Severus bowed his head and stood; Disapparating back to Hogwarts.

Immediately, he made his way up to the Headmaster’s office and informed Albus of what had occurred.

“You will need to plan with Harry; sort out a persona for him. We both know that Voldemort did not ask for it, simply exerted the power of his Cruciatus and chained Harry to a wall.”

“Don’t forget gagged him, as well,” Severus remarked dryly.

“This is no joking matter Severus,” Albus said, though his lips twitched.

Severus smirked. “I believe it is a good thing that the Dark Lord gagged him, or Harry would have let his mouth run and probably got killed. I have a suspicion that the only reason that he _isn’t_ dead is because the Dark Lord sensed the power in him and thought that if he got to him first, persuaded him the right way, then Harry would join him.”

“And by persuaded we both know what he actually meant,” Albus looked over his glasses at Severus, his gaze penetrating. “I am only thankful he chose you and not himself or another Death Eater because Harry wouldn’t have been nearly as safe, and not abused.”

It was only his years as Albus’ spy that kept him from reacting. Severus felt sick, he _had_ used Harry and abused his position of power over him. “I’ll go and talk to him and we’ll let you know what the plan is, and what his persona will be.”

“Good day, Severus.”

With a curt nod, Severus left Albus’ presence and office in a swirl of robes, he stalked through the corridors down to his rooms in the dungeon which were empty. Moving through to the bedroom Severus paused on the threshold and leaned against the doorjamb, watching Harry stretch under the sheets.

He had obviously not left the bed, nor had he bothered to put on any clothes because Harry kicked the sheets down and revealed his naked and hard body to Severus’ dark gaze.

“Come back to bed.”

Severus took a step forward but Albus’ words of abuse ricocheted around his head and he changed direction heading away from the bed and to the bathroom. “You should get dressed.”

“Severus?”

With his head bowed, Severus gripped the sides of the sink in both hands, and avoided looking at himself in the mirror. “We have to discuss the cover story and the persona you will use when we attend the meeting tonight.”

There was silence from the bedroom and Severus relaxed slightly however he flinched when arms slid around his waist and a chin settled uncomfortably on his shoulder. “Severus, what is it? What did Voldemort say?”

Severus said nothing.

“Ah,” Harry whispered against his ear, “what did _Dumbledore_ say?”

“That it was a good thing the Dark Lord let me have you as opposed to another Death Eater, for I would not take advantage.” Severus shrugged out of Harry’s hold and busied himself with filling the bathtub with hot water.

“Severus, Severus,” Harry said firmly, waiting for the other man to cease all movements before he crouched down next to him at the side of the bath. “You haven’t taken advantage of me. You didn’t use me, or abuse me. I started this, I _want_ this. Or did you forget?” Harry smiled and bumped their shoulders together.

“No, no I did not forget.”

“Good.” Harry smiled and reached up, cupping Severus’ face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him. “Never forget this: if I don’t want something or don’t like something I’ll say so. I haven’t changed _that_ much since I was fifteen.”

A small smile played on Severus’ lips as he angled his head forward and kissed Harry firmly.

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

Severus raised an eyebrow.

“I plan to remedy that,” Harry giggled. As Harry stood his cock became level with Severus’ mouth and he leaned in to lick and suckle at the head, coaxing him to full hardness.

Sliding his hands into Severus’ lank locks Harry let out a groan. “This isn’t fair. I’m meant to be undressing you. Please, oh fuck, Severus. Stop.”

Severus stopped and looked up at Harry, his dark eyes narrowed with concern. “Stand,” Harry said and Severus did, not moving as Harry manually removed his clothing piece by piece.

When Severus was naked, Harry waved his wand at the half filled tub to stop the water flow and did a second wave. There was now a lavender scent wafting upward with the steam. Stepping into the bath Harry eased himself into the hot water, sighing happily as the heat eased the aching of his muscles; spreading his legs he indicated that Severus should sit between them.

Once he was settled against Harry’s chest, Severus let his head fall backwards onto a broad shoulder. “We still need to discuss your persona, and sort out your memories. Did you ever learn Occlumency?”

Harry snorted with laughter and let a wet hand stroke hair away from where it was plastered to Severus’ cheek. “I did. My Occlumency skills are supreme.”

“You sound confident about that.”

Nuzzling into Severus’ neck Harry whispered, “You taught me all I know. Took a long time though, I didn’t quite understand the desperation of the situation until it was too late.”

The sadness in Harry’s voice made Severus pause and think about who he could have lost that still evoked such a reaction--was it Sirius, who Severus knew was soon to die? Or Albus, who must die if the pained expression on Harry’s face was anything to go by? Or perhaps, it was himself? But that didn’t make sense for Potter had shown nothing towards him except contempt and loathing.

“But you learned it?”

“Yes. I can create false memories and hide true ones.”

“Good,” Severus said. “Later I will share with you the memories I made of us and you can simply add your touch to them.”

“Put them into my point of view you mean, watching you from below.” Harry’s voice had turned teasing and a hand snuck over Severus’ hip to cup his cock. “Let me do something for you.”

It was not a question so Severus did not bother to give a verbal affirmative answer. He moved forward in the bath when Harry pushed at his hips. Water cascaded down over his head and then Harry’s hands were on his scalp massaging his shampoo into Severus’ hair.

Letting out a soft moan, Severus wallowed in the luxury of having someone take of him, it had been so long since that had happened, so long that he didn’t remember when it last had. _If_ it ever had.

**_:::_ **

They had to reheat the water twice before they got out, sufficiently clean and sexually satisfied. Harry and Severus had also decided on Harry’s persona, how he got into the meeting and who he was.

His name would be Hydrus Gamp, a descendant of Hestia Gamp’s brother, the fact that Hestia Gamp married Sirius Black the second—Sirius’ great-grandfather—would help Harry’s case in being loyal to the Dark Lord. The name ‘Hydrus’ is similar enough to ‘Harry’ that they could easily change the way Severus’ mouth moved to form the name but not change the movements entirely.

“I will lend you some of my dress robes and we can shrink them down to your body size,” Severus said as he rummaged naked through his closet drawing out his own Death Eater robes and mask and a deep green, that was almost black, set of dress robes.

Harry put them on and the expanded the shoulders and chest area before shortening the length until they fit him perfectly. Running his hands over the fine material Harry said, “Won’t they know these are yours?”

“I have not worn those robes. No one will know they are mine; they are traditional pure-blood robes. Another small thing that the Dark Lord will take for your blood status and you will impress Malfoy and the Lestranges; however take care not to anger them.”

“Right, okay.” Harry nodded a frown on his face before he said, “Why haven’t you worn these before? They’re brilliant!”

“They were purchased for the funeral of my oldest, best and only friend; however, I was not welcome and I was not told when the funeral occurred so all I could do was mourn in private.”

“Oh.”

Severus shrugged into his robes and looked at Harry quizzically.

“I never know how to respond when people talk about how they felt when Mum or Dad died. I don’t feel the _right_ way.” Harry rubbed a hand up and down the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

“There is no right or wrong way to feel Harry.” Severus came forward and rested their forehead together. “You did not know them; you lost your mother and father but you did not know what that loss meant. Never be ashamed of what you are feeling Harry. _Never_.”

Tilting his head Harry brushed their lips together. Severus had only begun to respond when his arm burned. “We have to leave. Memories away?”

“Yes Severus.”

With a curt nod, Severus turned and led the way out of the dungeons and to the gate where Severus put on his mask before he Apparated Harry Side-Along to the Dark Lord’s hide out.

When they landed, Harry stumbled but Severus’ arm on his prevented him from falling flat on his face.

“Welcome,” a silky voice said and Severus smirked at his old friend. ”You’ve caused quite a stir,” Lucius drawled, “with your pretty young thing. Let us hope he satisfies the Dark Lord.”

“He will, old friend, of that I have no doubt.”

A horrible smile light up Lucius’ face beneath his mask, and he strode forward to trace a finger over Harry’s stubble covered jaw. “I am sure that if he pleases _you_ , my friend, he’ll satisfy the Dark Lord immensely.”

Harry held his breath and clenched his jaw under Lucius’ finger and Severus guessed that he was holding back a shiver of disgust.

“Come,” Lucius commanded, after Severus’ mouth curled into a sneer and Lucius dropped his hand, “the Dark Lord is waiting.”

Lucius led the way through the dank entrance hall to an ancient ballroom with half a roof and a long table where a few people were sitting in their designated spots. Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in her seat, two down from where the Dark Lord was seated at the head of the table but other than her no one was near him.

They walked up the right hand side of the table towards the Dark Lord Lucius and slid into his seat next to Bellatrix.

“My Lord,” Severus bowed his head, “May I present to you Hydrus Gamp.”

Harry took a step forward and fell to his knees before the Dark Lord, as he and Severus had discussed, waiting for the Dark Lord to say something.

“Gamp? You are related to Hestia Gamp, Hydrus?”

“Yes, my Lord, she was my great-grandfather’s sister.” Harry said and Severus was pleased to hear his voice wasn’t shaking, or coloured with any emotion.

“And your blood is pure?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

The Dark Lord looked over to Severus who lowered his eyes in submission. “And has Severus informed you of our cause?”

“Yes my Lord.” Harry swallowed, and continued, “I am rather excited to bring our pure-blood ways to the forefront of wizarding society.”

“Very good Severus you have—ah—convinced him well. Please Hydrus, take a seat next to Severus, for this meeting at least.”

Standing, Harry kept his head bowed. “Thank you, my Lord,” before taking his seat opposite Bellatrix who glared at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus watched as Harry’s face, with his cold blue eyes and flawless forehead turned hard and ugly and hate-filled as he sneered at Bellatrix.

Even through Harry’s sneers and glares Severus could see from the way Harry was holding himself stiffly in his chair that he was uncomfortable; the tense muscle in his jaw reminded Severus on how, during his first meeting, he had also clenched his jaw shut to keep from vomiting.

The meeting passed by quickly once all the seats had been filled; if Rookwood was surprised to find a strange man in his seat next to Severus he didn’t show it and all the Death Eaters on the left side of the table were shuffled down one seat.

Silently Severus thanked the Founders that this meeting was about planning and there were no Muggles to torture for ‘sport’. When they left, Harry was being uncharacteristically silent and Severus was mentally cursing himself. He shouldn’t have pushed for Harry to come. He should have simply taken the punishment and let Harry be, Severus and Albus had both taken for granted Harry’s defeating the Dark Lord in his time to mean that he was a hardened war hero.

Right now Severus felt as though he had severely overestimated Harry’s abilities and underestimated how terrible the Dark Lord would seem to a new recruit. He supposed that he was unaffected because of the amount of time he spent in the Dark Lord’s presence.

As they hurried up the driveway in the cold November air Severus was worried about how Harry kept stumbling and shrugging off Severus’ hands as he made to help. Plunging his hands into his pockets Severus curled his fingers around his Death Eater mask that he had taken off once they had landed outside Hogwarts’ gates.

The light of the castle seemed to mock Severus as they approached, the warm building, after the dank, cold and broken room that he’d just spent the last few hours in Hogwarts’ welcoming lights made him feel inadequate and guilty.

Severus believed he didn’t deserve Hogwarts or Albus’ protection, and this feeling was most prominent when he returned from a Death Eater meeting without having come to any harm.

The late hour ensured the emptiness of the entrance hall and the dungeon corridors but as soon as they entered Severus’ rooms, Harry rushed to the bathroom, ripping of his –Severus’—robes and he fell naked to the floor before the toilet.

Ignoring the retching sounds coming from the bathroom, Severus calmly stripped off his own robes and hung them up in the back of his closet casting a notice-me-not charm on them, just in case.

Sobs had now joined the vomiting sounds and Severus’ heart ached to go to Harry but the young man hadn’t wanted his comfort or his touch earlier and Severus saw no difference in the situation; he would not go to Harry unless he was asked.

With a wave of his wand, the ruined robes were Levitated into Severus’ open arms and he repaired them before sending them into his wardrobe with another flick of his wand.

Readying himself for bed Severus pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, leaving his chest bare and he sat on, what he had come to think of as, _Harry’s_ side of the bed. He waited.

Eventually Harry came out of the bathroom. He was pale but his cheeks were red and wet with tears, his naked body aroused Severus but he wouldn’t let it show as he stood and turned down the covers for Harry.

“I-“ Severus cleared his throat when Harry looked at him with his glamoured blue eyes. “I apologise.”

“What for?” Harry rasped.

“I overestimated you and I should not have allowed Albus to let this happen tonight.” Severus moved around the bed to his side and he slid beneath the covers before removing the glamour charm with a slight twitch of his fingers.

Harry sighed when he felt the magic release his features. “I had to, you’d have been hurt otherwise.”

“No Harry you did not have to. Had you given word, I would have gone back to the Dark Lord and informed him that you were not as accepting as we had initially thought.”

A warm hand slid onto Severus’ hip. “He would have hurt you.”

It wasn’t a question but Severus answered anyway. “Not anything I have not received before.”

“Oh Severus,” Harry whispered before using his hand to melt away Severus’ pajamas and when he was naked, Harry moved to cover Severus’ body with his own. Harry kissed Severus, and Severus read the apology and the guilt that lay beneath the taste of mint.

Harry’s hands massaged at Severus’ arms and chest before they moved to his buttocks and Severus spread his legs under Harry giving him access to his body.

**_:::_ **

November melted into December and the Dark Lord had a plan that he wasn’t sharing with anyone, but he was excited and all the Death Eaters had picked up on it. Harry, or Hyrdus as he was known, hadn’t attended many more meetings because Severus had come up with the story that Hydrus suffered from Dragon Pox, a disease that was severely damaging for pure-bloods. This both pleased and displeased the Dark Lord and Severus had come back from many a meeting literally crawling because of the intensity of the _Cruciatus_ used on him.

Harry and Severus’ relationship was developing into something that scared Severus. He had never been so open, emotionally, with another person since Lily, but Harry made him want to speak until he had nothing left to say.

Albus, however, had learned of their relationship and believing it to be purely sexual in nature had threatened Severus until Harry had stepped in, informing him that he was the one who had started it all and it wasn’t just sex. Severus’ cheeks had been pink after that meeting and he was sure that his blush wasn’t going away anytime soon.

Of course everything would have to be broken.

The night before the final day of term, Harry was curled behind Severus thrusting lazily into him when the Floo flared and Dumbledore called from the lounge room, that he wanted Severus in his office immediately.

“Don’t go,” Harry moaned into his neck and he began to thrust faster and harder.

“I have to—oh, _fuck_ ,” Severus moaned as Harry angled his thrusts to hit his prostate during every forward motion and he gripped Severus’ cock in a tight fist bringing him off quickly.

“I love it when you lose control,” Harry whispered before biting harshly into the muscle of Severus’ shoulder. Severus came moments later over Harry’s hand and his clenching muscles caused Harry to empty himself inside Severus.

As soon as he had come down from his high, Severus rolled over to kiss Harry firmly before falling off the bed and shrugging into his teaching robes. “I will be back as soon as I can.”

“Good,” Harry said stretching his arms over his head and arching his back, tempting Severus back to bed. “I want to go back to fucking you slowly to see how long it takes you to come from my cock alone.”

With one last smirk Severus left the room, Flooing hurriedly to Albus’ office, he stepped out and felt wetness seeping between his cheek and he remembered that he hadn’t cast a cleaning charm. He clenched his buttocks to stop Harry’s seed from leaking out completely and faced Albus and Minerva, both looked worried.

“What has happened?”

“Arthur has been attacked,” Albus said seriously. Severus knew he had been on guard duty that night, asking to have this night instead of the next one so he could be there for his children when they returned for Christmas. “By Nagini,” Albus concluded when Severus did not react.

“Is he dead?”

“No, fortunately-“

“ _Fortunately_!” Minerva interrupted, shrieking. “The poor boy is traumatised and terrified!”

Ignoring Minerva’s outburst Albus looked into Severus’ eyes. “Harry saw the attack. _As the snake_ ,” he whispered and for the first time, in a long time Severus thought that Albus looked old.

“Ah.”

Minerva rounded on him now “Is that all you have to say? _‘Ah’_ poor Harry has seen the closet thing he’s known as a father be attacked, from the point of view of You-Know-Who’s snake.”

“Yes Minerva that is all I can say, right now. What would you have me do Albus? I knew the Dark Lord was planning something but nothing like this.”

“Oh he didn’t tell you?” Minerva asked sarcastically.

“The Dark Lord does not inform even his closest of followers his every thought, or plan, Minerva, I thought that had been made clear.”

She merely huffed and turned to Albus, who sighed as he looked between his two closest advisors. “There is nothing we can do right now. Perhaps Severus you should visit St. Mungo’s in the morning, and Minerva, could you make sure Dolores does not create another Educational Decree or find out that the Weasley children and Harry have left, not until morning at least.”

They both recognised their dismissals. Severus headed to the Floo and Minerva for the door, while Albus sank down into the chair behind his desk looking old and exhausted.

When he stepped out into his own quarters Severus had already unbuttoned his robes by the time he reached his bed. He slipped under the sheets into Harry’s sleepy embrace.

“Wha’ ‘appened?” he mumbled.

“Arthur has been bitten by Nagini.” Severus replied and he turned his head into Harry’s neck inhaling the scent of sweat and sex that lingered on his skin.

“He’ll survive,” Harry said.

Severus raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Harry, “He does?”

“Yeah,” Harry looked sheepish, having realised what he said.

“So it happened in your time too?” Severus asked. They didn’t usually speak about what happened in Harry’s time compared with this present in case Harry told Severus something that he shouldn’t know.

“Yeah, he’s in St. Mungo’s for a while. There’s something in Nagini’s poison that stops the wounds from closing.” Harry stopped and turned his face into the pillow holding his breath.

“Harry,” Severus stroked a hand down Harry’s spine and he waited until the other man had collected his thoughts and turned to face him before Severus leant in and kissed him sweetly. “I have to go to St. Mungo’s tomorrow to check on Arthur and I will see if he will allow me to take a couple blood samples. If he is awake, and I will work on finding a cure.”

The smile that he was rewarded with made Severus believe that in Harry’s world, his Professor Snape had found a way to cure Arthur Weasley, and he would do it again in this world just to have Harry smile at him like that again.

They curled into each other’s embrace and feel into a deep sleep, waiting for the morning to come and the inevitable meeting that Severus would have to have with the Dark Lord informing him on how the Order knew Arthur had been hurt, and the headache that his conversation with Albus would cause.

**_:::_ **  
_****_

Part Two

Christmas passed by Harry and Severus in a blur of an exchange of kisses and sexual favours. Severus was not one for giving gifts and Harry had nothing to give, as he was spending all his time in Severus’ quarters.

Severus’ meeting with the Dark Lord following Arthur’s hospitalisation had not been pleasant. The Dark Lord had accused him of being a traitor and, on Albus’ advice as a last resort; he had told the Dark Lord that Potter had seen inside the snake’s mind as the Dark Lord himself had been.

Harry had taken care of Severus for the following days until he was well enough to walk. He had been terrified when Severus had barely been able to make it from the gates to the castle doors, let alone down into the dungeons. Harry had fretted over him until Severus passed out from the pain.

When he came to, Harry’s tear stained face was hovering nearby. He peppered kisses over Severus’ cheeks his hand on Severus’ chest to presumably feel his heartbeat.

But just before the students were due back in Hogwarts after the winter holidays, Severus was called to Albus’ office. He took the long walk up there rather than Flooing, because his muscles were still a bit wobbly at times and he wanted to be sure he could stay standing and walking for a while.

Albus admitted him immediately and Severus sank gratefully into the chair before Albus, who steepled his hands together and peered at Severus over his half-moon glasses.

“I have thought long and hard over this, Severus and I think our best course of action involving young Harry would to be commence Occlumency sessions as soon as term begins.”

“To prevent the Dark Lord from being able to put images in his head, you mean? I understand and I agree; who will be teaching him?”

“You will, Severus.”

“Albus,” Severus began but he stopped when Albus held up a hand.

“Hear me out, Severus. I feel that Harry’s mind is delicate and his emotions fluctuate. I believe this to in part be Voldemort’s influence. I also believe that if I am too close to Harry for too long, Voldemort would be able take control of him and something untoward may happen.”

Sitting back in the chair Severus didn’t let the pain and frustration show on his face, and he said, “I’ll let him know tomorrow evening, I’ll go over to Black’s house and tell him.”

“No you will go now, Severus.” Albus’ face turned hard. This was a side of the old man that only Severus got to see-the manipulative old man willing to do anything for the greater good. “He will need time to prepare and Arthur will be coming out of hospital tomorrow and you will not ruin his first evening home.”

Being reminded of Arthur brought to the forefront of Severus’ mind the blood samples Severus had taken and extracted the venom from it. He was now working on ways to get the venom working less viciously. “Is there anything else, Albus?”

“Yes, give Sirius this letter.” Albus held out a sealed envelope which Severus took and shoved into his robe. “You can go now.”

“Good” Severus snapped before he whirled around and headed out of the office, taking his time he walked out to the gates and Apparated away to the top step of Number Twelve Grimmuald Place.

Molly opened the door when he knocked and chattered away at him as she led the way down to the kitchen where Black was sitting at the table. He looked up and glared at Severus once he walked through the door.

“What are you doing here _Snape_?”

“I need to speak with Potter. In private,” Severus said, glaring at Black, who didn’t move.

Molly smiled. “I’ll just go upstairs and get Harry. Severus, won’t you have a seat.” She left after glaring a warning at Black who nonchalantly raised his eyebrows, causing Molly to purse her lips before hurrying out.

Sitting down at the table opposite Black, Severus said nothing, simply choosing to wait in silence. Black seemed to have no qualms about speaking and said, “I won’t leave you alone with him.”

“Dumbledore wants me to speak with him alone,” Severus said and reached into his robe for the letter that Albus had given him. He laughed sarcastically when Black whipped out his wand and pointed it at him. “Always wrong, Black.” Severus slid the letter across the table to Black, who opened it.

He finished reading it and placed it down on the table. Severus had watched him read it out of the corner of his eye as he glared at the far wall.

_“Er,”_ Potter announced his presence.

Severus turned to him and said, “ _Sit down, Potter.”_

_“You know I think I’d prefer it if you didn’t give orders here. It’s my house, you see_ ,” Black said loudly as he stared at the ceiling, leaning back on the rear legs of his chair. Severus wanted nothing more than to push him off it; he felt an angry flush colour his cheeks as Potter moved to sit next to Black.

“ _I was supposed to see you alone, Potter but Black—“_ Severus sneered as Black interrupted even louder.

“ _I’m his godfather.”_

_“I am here on Dumbledore’s orders, but by all means stay, Black. I know you like to feel … involved,”_ Severus said cruelly, his voice barely more than a harsh whisper.

“ _What’s that supposed to mean?”_ Black leant forward so suddenly that the front legs of his chair banged onto the floor.

“ _Merely that I am sure you must feel –ah—frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing_ useful _for the Order.”_ Severus could feel his blood rising, old thoughts of how Black and James Potter had taunted him at Hogwarts coming back to him, after all, the situation is not so dissimilar only that _this_ Potter was silent.

He watched in satisfaction as Black’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Severus let his lip curl upwards in a triumphant sneer before he turned to Potter. “ _The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term.”_

_“Study what?”_ Potter said blankly and Severus cursed Albus for assigning this to him and he clenched his jaw.

“ _Occlumency, Potter. The magical defence of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one,”_ Severus explained, not letting his mind wander to the Harry waiting for him in his rooms when the man’s arrogant fifteen year old self was sitting across a table from him.

“ _Why do I have to study Occlu-thing?”_

_“Because the Headmaster thinks it a good idea,” Severus said smoothly_ , though he wanted to roll his eyes at the idiot boy. “ _You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?”_

_“Yes”_ Potter said. “ _Who’s going to be teaching me?”_

_Severus raised an eyebrow._ The boy hadn’t figured it out. Severus took great care to deliver his next words as a veritable blow. _“I am.”_

_“Why can’t Dumbledore teach Harry? Why you?”_ Black said aggressively.

“ _I suppose because it is a Headmaster’s privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks. I assure you I did not beg for the job.”_ Severus stood. _“I will expect you at six o’clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them.”_

__As Severus turned to leave, Black said, _“Wait a moment,”_ which caused Severus to turn back with a sneer on his face.

“ _I am in rather a hurry, Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time.”_

_“I’ll get to the point then.”_ Black stood and Severus was instantly on guard. He curled his hand around his wand in his pocket, ready to draw it in a moment. “ _If I hear you’re using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you’ll have me to answer to.”_

_“How touching.”_ Severus said sarcastically and he sneered again, “ _But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?”_

_“Yes I have,”_ Black said, foolishly proud.

Severus took great pleasure in saying _“Well then, you’ll know he’s so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him.”_

__Black was pushing his chair out of his way as he stalked around the table, drawing his wand as he came towards Severus—who whipped his own wand out—Black looked livid. Severus, however, was watching both Black’s face and his wand for a tell-tale sign of an attack.

“ _Sirius,”_ Potter called, but both Black and Severus ignored him.

“ _I’ve warned you,_ Snivellus,” Black said, leaning in, and Severus stiffened at the childhood nickname coming from his childhood bully. “ _I don’t care if Dumbledore thinks you’ve reformed, I know better—“_

_“Oh but why don’t you tell him so?”_ Severus whispered dangerously. “ _Or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother’s house for six months?”_

_“Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he’s delighted his lapdog’s working at Hogwarts, isn’t he?”_

__Black had always known where to hit Severus where it hurt. He knew that during his school days Severus had had a crush on Lucius after the older Slytherin had taken him under his wing. Fortunately, Severus also knew how to get under Black’s skin and he took pleasure in it.

“ _Speaking of dogs, did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognised you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform…gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn’t it?”_

__Black’s wand moved and Potter vaulted over the table as he yelled _“NO! Sirius don’t!”_ Potter tried to get between them but he was just a fifteen year old boy, no match for two men.

“ _Are you calling me a coward?”_ Black roared in Severus’ face. __

_“Why, yes, I suppose I am.”_

_“Harry – get – out – of – it!”_ Black struggled to get the boy out of the way and keep Severus from moving. Fortunately, _for Black_ Severus thought, the door opened and Arthur Weasley announced brightly:

_“Cured.”_

Severus and Black were still locked together, wands in each other’s face, though Severus’ was pointed more towards Black’s jugular, and Potter between them, his hands stretched out to try and push them apart.

“ _Merlin’s beard, what’s going on here?_ ” Arthur said, much less jovially. Severus lowered his wand a millisecond after Black. He pocketed it and turned around to leave the kitchen passing the Weasley’s without comment. At the door he turned back to face the group. “ _Six o’clock, Monday evening, Potter.”_

_And he was gone_ , moving through the house and Disapparating back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. His muscles felt like jelly and they ached desperately as Severus walked through the snowy grounds up to the castle. His robes were wet by the time he reached his dungeon rooms and he was cold.

Harry was pacing before the fire when Severus finally stumbled in, his legs weak. “Severus!” Harry cried out, worriedly before hurrying to him and helping him to the sofa. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“ _Black,_ ” Severus snarled.

“Sirius?” Harry gasped and he frowned not saying anything and he busied himself with taking Severus’ wet robes off. “Let’s get you into the bath and warm you up.”

Silently Harry helped Severus into the bathroom where a tub full of water was already waiting for him. With a wave of his wand Harry heated the water and helped Severus into the tub before he undressed himself and slipped into the tub behind Severus.

They lay together for a while, Harry’s hands lazily trailing up and down Severus’ thighs, his side, his face. They curled around his jaw and angled his head so Harry could kiss him. One hand wandered down to pinch at his nipples before sliding down his chest and belly to stroke his half hard cock to full attention.

Harry’s own cock was digging into Severus’ lower back. “Can you do something for me?” Harry asked.

“What?”

“Kneel and put your hands on the end of the tub,” Harry said, wiggling his toes under the water so Severus knew which end to hold on to. Doing as he was asked, Severus knelt between Harry’s thighs and gripped the cool edge of the tub, he realised the position he was in almost at once.

Only his lower legs and half his thighs where under water, the rest of him was above it getting cold as the cool dungeon air hit his skin. Severus felt Harry’s hands on his arse cheeks massaging them and then he felt the warm, slick muscle of Harry’s tongue as it delved between his cheeks.

The first lick had Severus quivering with want and need. Harry’s tongue was teasing him, steadily licking the edge of his rim, tracing of the puckered flesh before the flat of his tongue would sweep over Severus’ hole.

“Please, Harry,” Severus begged and moaned. His cock wanted attention and his rim was convulsing, wanting something substantial inside that he could clench around.

Wet fingertips took the head of Severus’ cock and began to rub gently while Harry speared his tongue into Severus’ arse, swirling around inside, caressing the hot inner muscles. One fingernail teased the slit of Severus’ cock while Harry gently withdrew his tongue and nibbled bites on his rim.

Being so close to his orgasm was painful and Severus was almost sobbing as he begged for relief. With a wet kiss to his hole Harry’s mouth soon disappeared and then Severus was being penetrated by Harry’s cock.

The burn was delicious. After waiting for so long to get what he wanted, Severus’ moans were loud and incoherent. The hand on his cock moved down to the base and tightened so he couldn’t come. Harry stopped once he was all the way in. His tongue hadn't stretched Severus enough and the lack of lubricant would make it painful. This pause gave Severus the opportunity to adjust to the fullness inside of him.

But he didn’t want that opportunity. Severus wanted to feel pain, and pleasure and the burn when Harry dragged his cock out of him before steadily sliding back in. “Stop being gentle Harry,” Severus barked, “I won’t break. _Fuck me._ Hard.”

Taking him as his word, Harry let go of Severus’ cock and gripped his hips, he pounded in and out of Severus. It took a bit for him to find a rhythm, as he slid slightly with every thrust on the bottom of the tub.

But Severus was so close to the edge that it didn’t take more than ten thrusts before he was arching his back and crying out Harry’s name as he came. Ropes of come hit the water and his body sagged. Harry’s arms slid from his hips to his chest holding him upright even as his hard cock was drawn slowly from Severus’ body.

Severus was so blissful in his afterglow that he hadn’t realised Harry hadn’t come until he was dry and they were lying in their bed. Curling a hand around Harry’s hard cock, Severus apologised and offered to take care of it.

“No.”

Pulling away Severus frowned “No?” he questioned.

“I want to fuck you again. I want to make you hard and make you come again, from my cock alone.”

Speechless for a moment, Severus positioned himself on his side, back to Harry who moved and plastered himself to Severus skin to skin. He reached over Severus’ shoulder and wandlessly summoned the vial of lubricant that was sitting on the bedside table.

Harry coated his fingers in the viscous fluid before rubbing it over his cock then his fingers massaged the lubricant onto Severus’ sore rim. Just as a finger breached him, Severus shifted his hips away. “Just your cock, Harry.”

Pressing butterfly kisses to Severus’ shoulder, Harry penetrated him in slow thrusts, pulling out after an inch forward and each forward thrust sent more of his cock into Severus.

Reaching over, Severus pulled Harry’s hand from where it was cupping his hip and drew it over him so they were cocooned together as Harry used his cock to keep thrusting and bringing Severus into arousal again before pushing him to the brink of orgasm and pulling him back harshly.

Severus loved the feel of Harry’s cock inside him. He liked to take things slow and for Harry to take control, this slow love making made Severus realise how dangerous a game he was playing here, allowing himself to get so attached to someone who, technically, was still a child. Severus let his emotions get the better of him where Harry was concerned but when Harry pressed his cock against Severus’ prostate, he couldn’t bring himself to care, and when his orgasm took him by surprise, Severus didn’t care. He didn’t care when Harry emptied himself inside Severus and he didn’t care when Harry pulled out, turned Severus onto his back, and kissed him.

And _really_ didn’t care when Harry lay on top of him and went to sleep, using his body as a blanket reminding Severus that he was safe.

**_:::_ **

Monday came all too quickly for Severus and he was reluctant to leave Harry but he had classes he had to teach. Also, at six o’clock, after an early dinner he’d have to teach Potter Occlumency.

When he’d mentioned this to Harry in the morning, the other man had smiled secretively and Severus had a gut feeling that it wouldn’t go well.

Standing in the shadows of his dungeon office, Severus waited until there was a knock on the door at exactly six o’clock and Potter came in.

“ _Shut the door behind you, Potter.”_

__As Potter shut the door, Severus moved out of the shadows, and when he turned Severus pointed at the chair before his desk. Potter sat and so did Severus, he fixed his eyes on Potter’s face—so like his father—dislike etched in the narrowing of his eyes, the clench of his jaw and the tight line of his lips.

“ _Well, Potter, you know why you are here. The Headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than at Potions.”_

_“Right,”_ Potter said tensely.

Frustrated with Potter’s lack of respect, Severus sought to inform him. “ _This may not be an ordinary class, Potter, but I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me ‘sir’ or ‘Professor’ at all times.”_

_“Yes…_ sir,” Potter said, almost mockingly.

Severus narrowed his eyes and surveyed Potter’s body language, “ _Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather’s kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence.”_

__Potter quickly asked why Albus thought he needed it and Severus suppressed a sigh. He was in for a long night.

**_:::_ **

When he got back to his quarters Severus was fuming. Potter knew that something was being kept in the Department of Mysteries and Severus had a feeling that the Dark Lord was enticing the boy to go there. He had to tell Albus. To top it off, the boy was useless and Severus was making him come back on Wednesday.

Harry was sitting by the fire marking some of Severus’ essays and barely looked up when Severus entered.

“How did it go?”

“Your fifteen year old self is arrogant, and foolish and utterly useless at Occlumency,” Severus said coldly.

“Yep,” Harry cheerfully said, “that sounds about right.”

Staring incredulously at the man calmly marking terrible Potions essays, Severus waited until Harry looked up a soft smile on his face. “I was terrible at Occlumency; it’s not until after Sirius that I began to learn and that’s only because-“

“Say no more, Harry,” Severus interrupted. “I do not wish to know any more.”

“Right, sorry, forgot myself for a moment.” Harry smiled and shuffled papers out of the way before standing and moving to embrace Severus. Sliding his arm around the trim waist and broad shoulders, Severus sighed happily letting the stress of Occlumency lessons fade away with every kiss and every touch.

**_:::_ **

The Occlumency lessons progressed with little development from Potter.

Harry and Severus attended fewer meetings with the Dark Lord simply because he hadn’t called for them; he seemed to be biding his time and not informing anyone of what he was waiting for. Their quiet little bubble of happiness and safety inside the walls of Hogwarts was shattered one morning when Severus was awoken by one of the school’s house elves carrying a message and coughing loudly.

“The fuck,” Harry mumbled before burrowing his head under the covers.

“Go back to sleep,” Severus said smiling. “It will just be another of Umbridge’s Educational Decrees.”

Taking the roll of parchment off the house elf, Severus shooed it away. It disappeared with a pop, presumably now back in the kitchens.

When Harry turned in the bed behind him, Severus realised he had been sitting, staring at the scroll for too long. He had to see Minerva; if anything happened to Albus she would know about it, tossing the parchment on his bedside table. As he got ready for the day Severus ignored the mocking words.

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight._

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic._

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Do not answer the Floo today Harry, no matter what.”

“M’kay.”

Pausing for one more second, Severus spun on his heel and left his private rooms. He shut the window and added charms that would prevent anybody from being able to knock and anyone who tried would have the sudden urge to find him in the Great Hall.

Minerva answered her door immediately and ushered Severus inside. “This is serious Severus,” she said as she waved her copy of the Decree in his face.

“I am aware of that, Minerva, but what can we do? Other than let Madam Umbridge dig herself into a hole. She had already approached me for Veritaserum and I had grounds to refuse her claims but now I am sure she will be back and I will not be able to refuse her.”

“Then you must lie, Severus,” Minerva urged. The two had a healthy rivalry with the Quidditch but as the pressures of the Dark Lord’s return were straining at the outside world, they were also straining his and Minerva’s relationship. She had never trusted him fully and now that he was back in the Dark Lord’s service as a spy for Albus, she did not know if she could trust him implicitly and Severus did not have the time to convince her, even though he wanted to. Minerva was his closest friend after Albus but he had to keep lying to her, letting her think the worst of him.

“I cannot. She will know if the serum is not working. Who was with Albus when he disappeared?”

“Kingsley, Dawlish, Umbridge and Fudge from the Ministry. Myself, Marietta Edgecombe and Harry. If she’s going to target anyone it’ll be him; he’s already on her bad side.”

“Indeed,” Severus intoned.

Sighing Minerva looked at him over her glasses at him, eerily reminiscent of Albus, “I wish you would give the boy a chance Severus, he is not as bad as you make him out to be. He is not James,” she said softly.

“Is he not, Minerva? Perhaps he ought to be reminded of that once in a while especially after conversations with Black.”

“Can you not see Lily in the boy?”

Severus didn’t answer, for his mind was shouting _she is more prominent in the man_. “We should get to breakfast. I cannot wait to see what the students will do with this information, between Potter’s article and this, Umbridge will be having a terrible time of it.”

“Do try to sound less gleeful, Severus, it wouldn’t be becoming if she thought you to be Dumbledore’s man through and through.” Minerva smiled before ushering him out and Severus was forcibly reminded of Harry’s first night with him when he had uttered those same words.

That morning after breakfast, Umbridge cornered Severus and ordered him to give her his entire stock of Veritaserum. With no plausible excuse to refuse and wanting to stay on her good side for the moment, Severus ensured that his stock, one measly bottle, would be in her possession immediately.

When he entered his classroom the students already in their seats Severus headed to the Potions cupboard and pulled out a small vial of a potion. It wasn’t Veritaserum and he knew that Umbridge wouldn’t know the difference between the fake one and the real one. He called a house elf and informed it to take the fake Potion to the _Headmistress_.

That afternoon he was marking papers in his quarters while Harry lay on the sofa reading, when a loud BOOM sounded. Harry laughed gaily as Severus swept from the room wand in hand. He found the source of the problem to be several fireworks that had been let off.

Hiding in the shadows, Severus watched as Umbridge and Filch came running down the hallway, trying to rid the air of the fireworks.

Judging by the way the fireworks reacted to magic, they were some of the Weasley twins’ products. Those boys knew how to create and Severus was still on the fence about why they were in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. With a sly smile he stayed in the shadows as he headed back down to the dungeon and to Harry who was grinning like a lunatic.

“F-Fred and George right?” Severus didn’t miss the way he stumbled over Fred’s name and he supposed that the Weasley twin must have been one of many casualties of war. Of _Harry’s_ war.

The fireworks went on well into the night and as Severus curled around Harry’s body he wished he could stay like that forever but the reality was that tomorrow he’d be teaching again and tomorrow evening at six o’clock he’d be trying to teach Potter Occlumency.

*

**_:::_ **

Severus swiftly made his way back down to the dungeons. After Draco Malfoy had interrupted his lesson with Potter, Severus had to take note of Montague, lead him to the Hospital Wing and leave him in the care of Madam Pomfrey.

When he got back to his office Severus froze with fear. Potter’s body was slumped over his Pensieve and Severus had to get him out before he saw the worst moment of Severus’ life or the memories of the time traveler Harry and the things they did together.

He touched the liquid with his wand and saw where Potter had reached in to view the dreaded memory. He gripped Potter’s physical arm knowing that his mental self was gripping Potter’s mental self’s arm as well.

“ _Having fun?”_ Severus asked trying his best to keep his rage under wraps as he pulled Potter from the Pensieve.

The boy stood silently as if frozen with fear. Even as Severus kept his grip on the boy’s arm, “ _So,”_ he clenched his hand tighter around the boy’s bicep. “So _… been enjoying yourself, Potter?”_

_“N-no,”_ the boy tried to wrench his arm away but Severus wasn’t loosening his grip; he bared his teeth.

“ _Amusing man, your father, wasn’t he?_ ” Potter’s glasses slid down his nose, either Severus was shaking him so hard or he was quivering so much with fear that he was doing it himself.

“ _I – didn’t –“_

__Afraid that he was going to hurt the boy, Severus threw him to the floor. _“You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!”_ _he bellowed._

_“No. No, of course, I w-“_ Potter said as he scrambled to his feet.

_“Get out, get out, I don’t want to see you in this office ever again!”_ Severus shouted, his anger boiling over and he wanted to hurt someone and Potter was the closest in physical range. The boy hurled himself to the door and a jar of cockroaches exploded above his head. Because of Severus’ terrible control of his anger and therefore his magic, Potter barely seemed to notice as he wrenched the door open and ran away.

Severus had to get out of the room; he barely had time to cast a charm strong enough to keep everyone out of his office and he didn’t have the mental stability to put the memories back in his head.

He forgot that Harry was in his quarters because when he got there and had safely shut the door to keep his magic from exploding into the corridor Severus lost the tenuous control had and let his magic fly and as he pounded the wall with his fists.

Shouting when angry always reminded him of his father; so Severus preferred to rage silently, letting his magic scream for him. The lounge room was steadily being destroyed and the bones in Severus’ hands were breaking but he didn’t feel it, he was numb to the physical pain.

The emotional pain of having _Harry bloody Potter_ knowing how badly he was bullied in school and how he lost his best friend by calling her a _Mudblood_ was too much. He felt hands tugging desperately at his shoulders and Severus let them turn him around and he used the momentum to let his fist swing and hit Harry in the cheek.

Seeing Harry fall away and cup his reddening jaw was the shock Severus needed to make him see sense enough to calm down and gain control of his magic. The pain in his hands started to register and Severus sunk to the floor taking in his bloody and bruised knuckles.

Harry dropped to his knees and crawled forward taking one of Severus’ wrists in his gentle hands.

“Did I hurt you?” Severus asked, indicating to Harry’s cheek were there was a smear of blood along the cheekbone. Harry swiped at his cheek and looked down at his hand.

“No, this- this isn’t mine.”

“Oh.” Severus said, wanting to apologise but not knowing what words to use. “There’s a bottle of Skele-Grow in the bathroom cupboard.”

“Seriously?” Harry asked. “I don’t have to take you to Madam Pomfrey?”

Raising an eyebrow Severus asked, “Who do you think brews it for Madam Pomfrey?”

“Of course.” Harry hurried off to get the potion and Severus sat back with sigh. “How much?” Harry asked once he was back.

“A quarter of a cap full.” Severus watched as Harry poured the measurement of liquid carefully and while he prepared himself for the bitter taste, he was not prepared for Harry, who cupped the back of his head and held him steady as he tipped the potion into Severus’ open mouth.

Forcing himself to swallow the bitter liquid, Severus then let Harry heal the cuts and bruises on the surface of his hands. Severus watched as Harry tucked his wand back into his robes before helping Severus stand and moved towards the bedroom with his hands around Severus’ waist.

Severus didn’t bother to tell him that he could walk fine. Harry wanted to offer him strength and Severus wasn’t going to push him away. He needed Harry in a way that he didn’t fully understand yet.

Letting Harry undress him, Severus wondered why the man wasn’t asking what had caused this outburst, but Harry was remaining silent, no communication other than small glances from under his lashes. Glances that Severus read as guilt laden and he stifled a gasp, obviously the two teenage Harry Potters weren’t that different, except now his Harry was seeing the aftermath.

As they lay together that night, Severus didn’t need to apologise for his outburst and Harry didn’t need to apologise for how he had reacted all those years ago, yet mere hours ago.

**_:::_ **

The rest of the year was passing quickly in Albus’ absence, though it may have had something to do with the fifth year OWLS approaching and the tizzy that it had the students in. However, when Minerva was taken to Saint Mungo’s after Umbridge’s attack on her and Hagrid, Severus knew that he had to keep a clear head and not let his emotions affect him, especially when a panting Draco Malfoy came to his office claiming, almost gleefully, that the Headmistress wanted to see him.

Severus followed Draco up to the third floor where the Headmistress’ office was, and he couldn’t help but feel a thrill knowing that Albus was still considered to be Headmaster of the school.

“ _You wanted to see me, Headmistress?_ ” Severus asked, keeping his face impassive as his eyes flicked over Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood and the two youngest Weasleys in various holds by his Slytherin students.

_“Ah, Professor Snape. Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please.”_

_“You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter.” He looked at her coolly, “Surely you did not use it all? I told you three drops would be sufficient.”_

__He hid his glee as Umbridge flushed an ugly red that clashed with her pink cardigan.

“ _You can make some more, can’t you?” Her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious._

_“Certainly,”_ Severus curled his lip with mild dislike. “ _It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month.”_

_“A month?”_ Umbrige practically squealed. “ _A_ month _? But I need it this evening Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown.”_

_“Really?_ ” Severus turned his head to look at Potter, for a moment he felt as if Potter was trying to tell him something with his eyes, _“Well, it doesn’t surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules.”_ Severus kept his eyes on Potter, trying to delve into his mind but he couldn’t without the charm.

_“I wish to interrogate him!”_ Umbridge shouted repetitively. “ _I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!”_

__Severus said slowly, in his silkiest voice, so she might understand him. _“I have already told you that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter,--“_ Severus really hoped that she didn’t, _“and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did—I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling.”_

__Looking back at Potter, whose eyes were narrowing and widening in turns as he frantically tried to silently communicate with Severus. Unfortunately Severus had no idea what he was trying to say.

_“You are on probation!”_ Severus raised his eyebrows at Umbridge after she shrieked at him. “ _You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks so highly of you! Now get out of my office!”_

Bowing to Umbridge in a mocking manner Severus then turned and Potter shouted out desperately, “ _He’s got Padfoot! He’s got Padfoot at the place where it’s hidden!”_

__Potter’s intense staring made sense and Severus knew he had to push Potter’s ramblings from Umbridge’s mind and alert the Order.

“ _Padfoot?”_ Severus almost rolled his eyes as Umbridge grinned gleefully, “ _What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?”_

__Glancing at Potter’s face Severus kept his own inscrutable and he hoped that by looking at Potter the foolish boy would realise that Severus understood, however; he said coldly to Umbridge, “ _I have no idea. Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe,”_ Severus diverted everyone’s attention away from Potter, “ _loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job.”_

__As soon as he closed the door Severus took off at a run. When he entered his quarters Harry looked up from the book he had been reading. “It’s time, then?”

“Time?”

“To get the Order together to the Ministry to save me- uh Harry.” Harry shook his head. “Whoever.”

Taking note of what Harry had said, Severus stuck his head in the Floo and closed his eyes as his head was transported to London, while his body remained in Hogwarts. “BLACK!” He roared and no one came, he yanked his head from the fireplace and sent a quick glance at Harry who was fidgeting on the sofa and watching Severus intently.

Taking a handful of Floo powder Severus went to Grimmauld Place. He quickly searched through the house and found Black in the Hippogriff’s room.

“What are you doing here?”

“Call the others,” Severus demanded before making his way downstairs, drawing his wand and sending his Patronus off to Hagrid, knowing that the half-giant would be able to contact Albus quicker, before Black could see the- Severus stared at the doe before him. His Patronus had changed shaped and he didn’t have time to contemplate why.

The doe was gone before Black lumbered down behind him and they made their way in silence to the kitchen where Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley were waiting for them, looking anxious.

“Sirius, I got your message,” Lupin said quietly. “What’s going on?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Black said gruffly his arms folding across his chest.

“Potter believes you, _Black,_ to be in the Department of Mysteries currently being tortured by the Dark Lord. Who, I believe, has placed the vision in Potter’s head to get him to go and find the prophecy.”

“Right let’s go get him then,” Black said, gearing up for the fight.

“You’re to stay here, Sirius,” Lupin said kindly.

Black growled. “The hell I am if Harry’s there alone.”

Kingsley stepped forward. “Then perhaps we should stop arguing and make our way to the Ministry. I assume you’ll be at Hogwarts?” he quietly asked Severus who nodded shallowly.

“I will be awaiting the… aftermath.”

The four watched as Severus stepped into the Floo and he could only hope that Albus would get there in time.

**_:::_ **

Harry and Severus waited to hear from either side. They heard from the Order first and received a confirmation of Sirius’ death. Tonks was in Saint Mungo’s, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger were in the Hospital Wing, and Harry Potter was currently destroying Dumbledore’s office.

Thanking Lupin quietly, Severus watched the weathered face disappear from the green flames, before he turned to Harry who had tears brimming in his green eyes.

Severus was unsure of how to approach his lover and comfort him. He sat on the sofa beside him and pressed a hand to Harry’s shoulder blade before he slid it up to grip at the back of his neck. Harry turned and sunk into Severus’ embrace, clinging tightly to his robes as he let the tears fall.

With a slight hiccoughing sob, Harry tilted his head up and Severus pressed their lips together pleased to feel Harry smile.

“You know, this is how it happened. In my time, I mean,” Harry said.

“How what happened?” Severus asked cautiously.

“Us.”

Severus stiffened. He felt sick, he had taken advantage of a fifteen year old pupil in emotional turmoil.

“No, Severus, I know what you’re thinking. Nothing physical happened between us until sixth year but it made me realise that you were human, and it’s when I began to fall in love with you.”

Not knowing what to say Severus just looked at Harry, who smiled gently and tucked his head into Severus’ neck.

“We were together?”

“Yes, and it was wonderful.”

“Then may I ask,” Severus asked delicately, “how do I die?”

”Nagini- I shouldn’t have said that.”

Leaning down Severus kissed Harry and said whispered against his lips. “No you shouldn’t have but it’s okay.”

**_:::_ **

Summer that year was spent differently for Severus than any other summer. He shared his house at Spinner’s End with Harry.

He and Harry spent most of their time together, either in bed or just in each other’s company, Harry reading one of Severus’ leather bound books and Severus planning his lessons for that year.

On one such night their quiet time, except for the scratching of Severus’ quill or the quiet rustle indicating a turn of a page, was interrupted by a blinding white shape. The phoenix plucked a phantom feather from its tail and when it opened its mouth Albus’ voice spoke: _“Severus.”_

__The bird disappeared and Severus was on his feet, cloak flying into his outstretched hand from the rack near the front door. “I have to go to Hogwarts,” Severus said urgently and Harry put his book down.

“I’ll come-“

“You cannot!” Severus said sharply. Seeing hurt flash across Harry’s face Severus sighed and cupped his lover’s cheeks “Albus needs me. If the Dark Lord needs me he will send someone here and Hydrus needs to be here to explain that Albus is giving me information.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered reluctantly. “You better do the glamour, just in case.”

With a chaste kiss Severus waved his hand, changing Harry’s features, to the blue-eyed scar-less Hydrus Gamp. Standing at the Floo, Severus’ rush was pushing him to leave but something made him turn and reassure Harry. “I will be back as soon as possible.”

“I know, Severus.”

Taking a handful of Floo powder, Severus felt as if he were walking away from Harry at a critical stage in their relationship but Albus’ weak voice echoed in his head and he stepped into the fireplace throwing the green powder down before shouting, “Albus Dumbledore’s office, Hogwarts.”

As he stepped out of the fireplace at the end, Severus paused at the sight that greeted him. Albus was sitting in his chair behind his desk, leaning sideways giving Severus the implication as if the arms of the chair were the only thing keeping him upright.

Severus swallowed, seeing Albus weak was not a thing he was accustomed to. The old man looked half conscious, and as Severus rounded the desk his eyes almost bulging out of his head as he caught sight of Albus’ right hand. It was black and withered.

On the desk was a goblet full of a thick golden potion, one Severus had made before Albus had embarked on his quest, just in case. Drawing his wand and pointing it at Albus’ wrist Severus started to mumble incantations.

With his free left hand Severus poured the golden potion into Albus’ mouth, the angle of his head made it easy for the potion to slide down his throat. After a few tense moments, Albus’ eyes fluttered open, and Severus let out a sigh of relief before he said scathingly “ _Why, why did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realised that. Why even touch it?”_

__Glancing disdainfully at the cracked ring on the desk, the Sword of Gryffindor lying next to Marvolo Gaunt’s ring, Severus clenched his jaw.

“ _I…was a fool. Sorely tempted…”_ Albus whispered, grimacing.

“ _Tempted by what?”_ When Albus did not answer, Severus let his fury show as he ranted. “ _It is a miracle you managed to return here! That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being-“_

__The blackened hand was raised, and Albus looked at it critically as if it were not attached to him, merely something he was holding and not his actual hand.

_“You have done very well, Severus. How long do you think I have?”_ Albus asked, conversationally.

Hesitating, Severus did not wish to tell Albus though he knew the old man would not like him to lie. “ _I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread eventually, it is the sort of curse that strengthens over time.”_

After being told he had approximately a year left to live, Albus did what Severus never expected. He smiled. _“I am fortunate, extremely fortunate, that I have you, Severus.”_

_“If you had only summoned me a little earlier, I might have been able to do more, buy you more time!”_ Severus said angrily, though in part he knew it was his own fault for easing Harry’s fears and not coming before the Patronus had disappeared. _“Did you think that breaking the ring would break the curse?”_

_“Something like that. . . I was delirious, no doubt. . . Well, really, this makes matters much more straightforward.”_ Albus sat up, slowly.

Frowning Severus was about to ask what he meant when Albus elaborated.

_“I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me.”_

__Making his way around the desk Severus sank into the chair before Albus’ desk. He wanted to say something more about Albus’ cursed hand but the old man had changed the topic for a reason, either not wanting to face his mortality or protecting Severus from facing it.

_“The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius’s recent failures. Slow torture for Draco’s parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price.”_

_“In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have. Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?”_

_“That, I think, is the Dark Lord’s plan_ ,” Severus said cautiously.

_“Lord Voldemort foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?”_

_“He believes the school will soon be in his grasp, yes.”_

_“And if it does fall into his grasp. I have your word that you will do all in your power to protect the students at Hogwarts?_ ” Typically, Albus was thinking of his students and his school before anything else.

Severus barely jerked his head in a nod.

_“Good. Now then. Your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as to himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept, he likes you—”_

_“—much less since his father has lost favour. Draco blames me, he thinks I have usurped Lucius’s position.”_

_“All the same, try. I am concerned less for myself than for accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort’s wrath.”_

__Unsure of what Albus could possible mean Severus, sarcastically asked, _“Are you intending to let him kill you?”_

_“Certainly not. You must kill me.”_

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken by Fawkes’ chewing.

_“Would you like me to do it now?”_ Severus said sardonically, his eyebrow raised. _“Or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?”_

_“Oh, not quite yet,”_ Albus smiled _. “I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given what has happened tonight, this withered hand, we can be sure that it will happen within a year.”_

__“ _If you don’t mind dying_ , _why not let Draco do it_?” Severus asked his voice, rough with emotion.

_“That boy’s soul is not yet so damaged,”_ Albus explained, patiently. “I would not have it ripped apart on my account.”

“ _And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?”_ The fact that he’d used ‘Dumbledore’ as opposed to ‘Albus’ showed his upset.

_“You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation._ ” Albus paused, letting that sink in before continuing. “ _I ask this one great favour of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year’s league. I confess I should prefer a quick, painless exit to the protracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance, Greyback is involved—I hear Voldemort has recruited him? Or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it._ ” Albus’ eyes pierced Severus as if he were staring into Severus’ soul.

Severus nodded brusquely.

_“Thank you, Severus. . . ”_

__They sat in silence for a while before heading their separate ways. Albus to his bed and Severus back to Harry, who would remain in the dark about Dumbledore’s request of him.

**_:::_ **

  
__  
****  


Part Three

In the week before term started, Severus was surprised when there was a knock on the door in the middle of the day. Severus hurried to glamour Harry as Hydrus, whispering fiercely “play along” before he opened the door surprised to see Narcissa on his doorstep.

“ _Narcissa!”_ Severus said, opening the door wider. “ _What a pleasant surprise!”_

_“Severus, May I speak with you? It’s urgent.”_ Narcissa whispered.

“ _But of course,”_ Severus said smoothly, standing back and opening the door wide enough for her to pass through.

Narcissa was standing in his sitting room, glancing nervously at the walls covered in leather-bound books which gave the room a closed in feel. Gesturing to the sofa, Severus watched as Narcissa seated herself before he sat in the armchair opposite her. “ _So, what can I do for you?”_

_“We…we are alone, aren’t we?”_

_“Yes, of course,”_ Severus replied, then he said: _“Well Hydrus is here, but we’re not counting imbeciles, are we?”_ Silently, Severus was hoping that Harry took his words to play along seriously, as he flicked his wand to one of the hidden doorways in the bookshelves, and it opened showing a narrow staircase where Harry was standing, frozen.

“ _As you have clearly realised,_ Hydrus, _we have guests.”_

__Stepping into the room, Hydrus’ features were obviously portraying disgust and revulsion. Nonetheless he faked cheer, “ _Narcissa! How charming-“_ he began silkily.

“Hydrus _will get us drinks, if you’d like them. And then he will return to his bedroom,”_ Severus said lazily, as he cut across his housemate.

_“I am not your servant!”_ Hydrus snarled.

“ _Really? I was under the impression that the Dark Lord placed you here to assist me.”_

_“To assist, yes—but not to make you drinks and—and clean your house!”_ Hydrus fumed, glaring at Severus.

“ _I had no idea,_ Hydrus, _that you were craving more dangerous assignments. This can be easily arranged: I shall speak to the Dark Lord-“_

_“I can speak to him myself if I want to!”_ Hydrus protested, even though they all knew it wasn’t true; such a low rank Death Eater without a Mark would not even be looked at by the Dark Lord.

“ _Of course you can,”_ Severus mockingly appeased. “ _But in the meantime, bring us drinks.”_

__The lounge was silent as Hydrus banged around in the kitchen. Within moments he was back and placed a dusty bottle of wine and two glasses in front of them, which were balanced on a tray on the table between Severus and Narcissa.

Leaning forward, Severus poured each of them a glass of the wine, and handing one over to his guest, he waited until Hydrus left the room, slamming the bookcase-door shut as he left.

Lifting his glass in a toast Severus said “ _The Dark Lord,”_ before draining his glass.

Narcissa copied him before placing her glass on the table, Severus topped both up but neither occupant picked their glass up. “ _Severus, I know I ought not to be here, I have been to say nothing to anyone, but-“_ Narcissa let out a loud sob then covered her face with her hands.

Sitting back in his chair Severus ignored her tears, turning his face away to give her some semblance of privacy as she collected herself. Narcissa’s emotions were running high and by the time she had wiped her face clear of tears her chest was heaving and there was a flush on her cheeks that made an enticing picture, one in which he had no interest, and he realised that she had composed herself enough for them to continue.

Wanting to be both delicate and quick, simply so he could go back to entertaining Harry in bed about why Narcissa had come to see him, Severus said _"Now... you came to ask me for help, Narcissa?"_

_"Yes, Severus. I — I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and..."_ Her face was the image of despair and as she closed her eyes to hide from his stare. Tears leaked out and down her cheeks.

_"The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it,"_ Narcissa whispered, and her eyes remained shut as if she were able to convince herself that she was alone. _"He wishes none to know of the plan. It is... very secret. But —"_

_"If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak. The Dark Lord's word is law,"_ said Severus. However, upon seeing how her beautiful face crumpled as if she were already watching the axe fall Severus elaborated. _"It so happens that I know of the plan. I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."_

_"I thought you must know about it_!" Narcissa sighed with relief. _"He trusts you so, Severus..."_

_"But what help do you require, Narcissa? If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I am afraid there is no hope, none at all."_

__Her cold blue eyes opened, and tears fell onto her cheeks, _"Severus, my son... my only son..."_

_"If Draco succeeds,"_ Severus looked away from her, as if her tears were offending him, _"He will be honoured above all others."_

_"But he won't succeed!"_ cried Narcissa, and she said, almost feverishly, _"How can he, when the Dark Lord himself— ?"_ _Narcissa seemed to lose her nerve. "I only meant... that nobody has yet succeeded... Severus... please... You are, you have always been, Draco's favourite teacher... You are Lucius's old friend... I beg you... You are the Dark Lord's favourite, his most trusted advisor... Will you speak to him, persuade him — ?"_

_"The Dark Lord will not be persuaded, and I am not stupid enough to attempt it_ ," Severus said. _"I cannot pretend that the Dark Lord is not angry with Lucius. Lucius was supposed to be in charge. He got himself captured, along with how many others, and failed to retrieve the prophecy into the bargain. Yes, the Dark Lord is angry, Narcissa, very angry indeed."_

Narcissa began to cry again. " _Then I am right, he has chosen Draco in revenge! He does not mean him to succeed, he wants him to be killed trying!"_

Saying nothing Severus turned his eyes towards one of his book covered walls, unprepared when Narcissa gripped his hands. She brought her face close to his and her tears fell onto him now. _"You could do it. You could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond all of us —"_ Narcissa in that moment, for all they differed in looks, forcibly reminded him of Bellatrix and her insanity.

_"He intends me to do it in the end, I think. But he is determined that Draco should try first.”_ Severus slowly said, as if unsure he should be telling her this. _“You see, in the unlikely event that Draco succeeds, I shall be able to remain at Hogwarts a little longer, fulfilling my useful role as spy"_

_"In other words, it doesn't matter to him if Draco is killed!"_

Severus repeated, _"The Dark Lord is very angry._ " He paused, letting it sink in, _"He failed to hear the prophecy. You know as well as I do, Narcissa, that he does not forgive easily."_

_"My only son... my only son..."_ she sobbed, hysterically. Her hands clutched at her hair and tugged at her robes, frantically.

_"Narcissa, that's enough. Listen to me."_ Severus said forcibly as he took hold of her wrists, stopping her from harming herself. _"It might be possible... for me to help Draco."_

_"Severus — oh, Severus — you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?"_

_"I can try."_ He said, uncomfortable with the hope in her eyes as she looked at him, before she _seized his hand in both of hers, and pressed her lips to it._

_"If you are there to protect him... Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"_

_"The Unbreakable Vow?" Severus made sure his expression was blank, unreadable_.

Severus fixed his eyes on Narcissa’s, his hand twitching in her grasp.

_"Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow.”_ Louder, he said “Hydrus, come here.”

A different door opened and Hydrus stepped out, his eyebrows raised and his lips pursed emphasising his annoyance with Severus’ arrogance. “Perhaps you _will consent to be our Bonder."_ Severus said, not asking, as he sank to the floor opposite Narcissa.

Hydrus walked up to them and licked his lips, his eyes meeting Severus’ black ones waiting for Severus’ slow blink that encouraged him to go through with it.

_"You will need your wand_ , Hydrus," Severus impatiently demanded as he clasped Narcissa’s right hand with his own. _"And you will need to move a little closer_."

Placing his wand on Severus’ and Narcissa’s right hands, Hydrus swallowed audibly before Narcissa started to speak.

_"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts tto fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"_

_"I will,"_ Severus agreed.

_A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire._

_"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"_

_"I will."_

_A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain._

_"And, should it prove necessary... if it seems Draco will fail..." whispered Narcissa, "Will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"_

_There was a moment's silence._

_"I will," said Snape._

_A third unique flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a fiery snake._

__Once the Unbreakable Vow had been complete, Narcissa left quickly. Severus stood by the window watching through the curtains as her hooded figure hurried away through the dank Muggle neighbourhood.

Jerking the curtains closed as soon as she was gone from sight, Severus turned to face Harry, a look of worry and concern etched onto his face but looking out of place on Hydrus’ features. Waving his wand, Severus removed the glamour before stepping forward to take Harry into his arms.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do that. Not- not after what Dumbledore made you do last month,” Harry gasped out. “Now you’re going to have to-“

“Hush, Harry, it may not come to that at all.” Severus tried to reassure his lover but the reality of the situation was that he would have to be the one to cast the curse that stopped Albus Dumbledore’s heart beating.

Judging by the way Harry bit his lip, he didn’t believe Severus. So Severus cupped his jaw, running a thumb over the rough stubble before he leaned in and kissed Harry passionately.

They danced together, their embrace tight as they moved to the sofa. Severus pushed Harry onto his back before straddling him. They were cramped on the small surface; Severus’ long legs were parallel with Harry’s torso, Harry’s legs bent up and his knees digging into Severus’ back. But none of that mattered as their need was too great.

Harry tore at Severus’ robes, ripping them to get to his skin which he clawed at, trying to get Severus closer to his mouth so Harry could mark him. Using his wand, Severus sliced away the lower buttons on Harry’s robes before opening the trousers he wore underneath to let his cock spring free.

Grinding his hips down almost violently, Severus reached back with a hand that was slicked with a wandless and non-verbal spell. Fingering himself quickly, Severus made sure he was prepared enough to take Harry’s cock but not too much, so he could be stretched pleasantly by Harry’s cock.

Sitting up, Harry embraced Severus, his arms around Severus’ naked body and his hands were spreading Severus’ arse cheeks. Lifting his hips, Harry maneuvered until the head of his cock caught inside Severus, who began to sink down taking him in, inch by inch. Harry bit down onto Severus’ collarbone and chest, leaving a pattern of lovebites.

Severus let out a guttural moan as Harry’s cock burned inside him, stretching him and filling him. Once he was sitting in Harry’s lap, Severus curled his legs around Harry’s trim waist, his hands trying to grab purchase on the sweat-slicked shoulders. Rising up, Severus whispered, “Harry,” wantonly, as Harry’s large hands spread his cheeks increasing the burning feeling.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Severus,” Harry whimpered against Severus’ neck. He began to massage the meaty flesh in his hands, obviously enjoying the way he could make Severus clench tighter by pulling his cheeks apart. Severus was afraid that Harry’s cock would fall from him if he didn’t grip it with his inner muscles.

Eventually the slow pace and Harry’s torturous massaging was not enough for either of them and Harry moved his hands to Severus’ hips before lying back and looking up at his lover. Severus could imagine what he looked like; face flushed and hair plastered to his jaw and cheeks. A necklace of love bites and contracting muscles as his body rose and fell on Harry’s cock.

Sliding his hands up Harry’s arms, Severus bent at the waist to take a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth before soothing the sting with his tongue. Harry’s fingers tightened to a bruising grip and Severus put his hands in his lover’s hair, clutching at the strands as he used his elbows to enable him to keep pumping his hips but remain mostly horizontal over Harry.

“Faster, Severus,” Harry moaned, even as his bucking hips sped up and he stiffened, coming inside Severus with a loud cry.

Letting Harry’s softening cock slip from his body Severus shuffled upwards until his cock was pushing at Harry’s lips. Opening his mouth, Harry suckled the head, and Severus let go of his grip on the black locks to angle Harry’s head so he could fuck his throat raw.

Watching Harry’s face intently as he pushed his cock in, Severus knew he was able to thrust as he wanted when Harry’s throat relaxed and he breathed out harshly through his nose, sending a waft of warm air at Severus’ groin.

Harry’s hands on his hips urged his movements on and soon Severus was coming down Harry’s throat, reveling in the way his lover swallowed his come without a second thought. When his mouth was free of Severus’ cock, Harry gasped for breath for a moment before pulling Severus’ head down for a thorough kiss.

Tasting himself on Harry’s tongue was one of Severus’ favourite things, for it was his way of marking Harry. He had been told that Harry had been with no one other than himself, the one in Harry’s time when Harry was only sixteen and now. They didn’t talk about it but Severus knew there was a reason Harry wasn’t actively trying to find a way back to his own time. Harry didn’t want to go back to an empty house, to an empty life. When Severus _had_ broached the subject of whether he’d be missed or not and Harry had clammed up muttering, “Don’t see anyone… own lives,” before sulking for an entire afternoon.

Rising to his feet, Severus looked down at his hips, smiling as he saw the bruises there. He would let them heal naturally, wanting a physical mark of Harry’s ownership of him, even if no one else could see. He would have to heal the love bites because there was always the option that his robes could slip or be torn away from his chest during a punishment and it was always better to appear unattached, for no one could hold your loved one as capital, forcing you to what you did not want to. Poor Draco Malfoy was a prime example of that, he loved his mother and the Dark Lord threatened her life to ensure Draco did his bidding.

“Stop thinking about Malfoy,” Harry said, flicking Severus on the thigh. “He’ll be alright, you’ll take care of him.”

Flexing his right hand Severus sighed. “I have no choice.”

With a sigh Harry sat up and hugged Severus around the waist, there was nothing sexual in this embrace, despite how close Harry’s mouth was to his cock.

They stayed like for a moment or two then Severus tugged Harry to his feet, leading him through the hidden doorway and up the narrow staircase to the bedroom.

**_:::_ **

Term started with one slight hitch for Severus, Potter was late off the train and Tonks sent her changed Patronus for someone to get him. Walking back up to the school with Potter, Severus couldn’t help but belittle the boy as he glared at Severus with his bloody face and hate-filled eyes.

Another issue that bothered him greatly was Draco Malfoy. The boy had been avoiding him, ignoring all of Severus’ summons to his office and Severus was getting desperate. He wanted to see where Draco was at, what he was doing and he wasn’t the only one that was noticing. Potter had been shouting off to Albus about how Draco was a Death Eater.

Fortunately, Albus had convinced him otherwise but Potter didn’t relent. If word got out, then Draco’s school career and his life would be over.

The only other thorn in Severus’ side was Horace Slughorn. The glory-grubbing man praised Potter’s terrible potion ability to anybody who would listen and created ‘Slug Club’ meetings for the students that were related to rich and well-known wizard and witches of society.

But for the most part, he was free to spend time with Harry. The Dark Lord didn’t often interfere with his school hours and Albus was busy spending time away from Hogwarts or holed up in his office with Potter.

Splitting his time between kissing Harry, researching and making potions was easy for Severus. He kissed Harry at night when they went to bed, researched during his free lessons and made his potions early in the mornings or late evenings. He mostly made the potions Madam Pomfrey needed in the hospital wing, but there were two that were rare and being made for specific uses. The first, the golden potion that he made for Albus was to keep the curse in his hand and stop it from affecting his cognitive function, and the second, he was keeping a secret from even Albus and Harry.

Severus had pieced together, from the little snippets that Harry had let slip, he would die during the battle next year from Nagini’s bite, so Severus had used the blood samples he had taken from Arthur to separate the venom, which he was making into a potion that would act as an antidote, if swallowed prior to the snake’s bite.

It wasn’t long until Christmas came about. Both his potions were in the maturing stages and no one knew about Harry sequestered away in his chambers, therefore Severus couldn’t find a plausible excuse. He was now expected to show up to Slughorn’s Christmas Slug Club Party. With a sour expression Severus was pushed from his rooms by Harry, with a kiss goodbye and the promise of a hard fucking when he returned.

Arriving at the party, Severus greeted Slughorn disdainfully as he was introduced to some of Slughorn’s past students, finally he managed to escape the man’s presence only to be pulled back by a fat hand on his arm.

Finding himself standing before Potter and Lovegood, Slughorn’s grip punishing on his arm, Severus looked down at them all sneering.

Again, Slughorn started on about Potter’s abilities in Potions and Severus said scathingly. “ _Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all.”_

_“Well, then, it’s natural ability!”_ Slughorn shouted loudly, seemingly not wanting to hear anything negative about his favourite student.

Potter and Slughorn chatted about Potter’s future while Severus stood there awkwardly, planning his escape when Filch came in tugging a struggling Draco Malfoy with him.

“ _Professor Slughorn, I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?”_

Severus watched Draco closely. The boy looked sick and pale and unwell; his task was clearly taking its toll. Ignoring Slughorn’s reply, Severus vaguely heard Draco answering him a simpering manner, much like he used to do with Severus.

_“I’d like a word with you Draco.”_

_“Oh, now, Severus, it’s Christmas, don’t be too hard-“_

_“I’m his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be.”_ Severus snapped and looked at Draco, _“Follow me, Draco.”_

Relishing in his chance to finally get Draco alone with him, Severus went over in his mind what he was going to say. However, Draco spoke first, obviously not wanting to hear what Severus had to say.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing _Professor_ , but you can’t help me!”

“You need to be more careful Draco, people are getting suspicious. The Dark Lord _cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-“_

_“I didn’t have anything to do with it, all right?”_ said Draco, defensively.

“ _I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it.”_ Severus didn’t specifically say what he thought Draco had a hand in.

“ _Who suspects me?”_ Draco growled. “ _For the last time, I didn’t do it, OK? That Bell girl must’ve had an enemy no one knows about-“_

Severus narrowed his eyes, all the while thinking that he hadn’t mentioned Katie Bell and Draco was merely confirming his suspicions that he _had_ had something to do with it.

“ _-Don’t look at me like that! I know what you’re doing, I’m not stupid, but it won’t work- I can stop you!”_

Trying to penetrate Draco’s mind without pushing was difficult and Severus realised that Draco was shielding himself. “ _Ah… Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see.”_ Severus kept his voice quiet, barely more than a whisper for it seemed to frighten Draco more than anger him. “ _What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?”_

_“I’m not trying to conceal anything from_ him _, I just don’t want_ you _butting in!”_ Draco looked and sounded defensive, his arms crossed as his mouth curled into an ugly sneer.

“ _So that is why you have been avoiding me this term?”_ said Severus, suddenly understanding why. _“You have feared my interference? You realise that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-“_

_“So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!”_ Draco tried to get Severus angry.

He paused, not saying anything for a moment, then, “ _You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things.”_ For if he did, Severus would have broken his Vow and he’d be dead and Draco would have failed at his task and Narcissa would be dead, too.

_“You’d better stop telling me to come to your office, then!”_

_“Listen to me,”_ Severus said quietly, “ _I am trying to help you. I swore to you mother I would protect you. I made an Unbreakable Vow, Draco-“_

_“Looks like you’ll have to break it, then, because I don’t need your protection! It’s my job, he gave it to me and I’m doing it. I’ve got a plan and it’s going to work, it’s just taking a bit longer that I thought it would!”_

__The foolish boy was not taking this seriously enough; he wasn’t thinking of the consequences when he _did_ fail. “ _What is your plan?”_

_“It’s none of your business!”_

_“If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you-“_ Severus tried to reason with him.

_“I’ve got all the assistance I need, thanks, I’m not alone.”_

_“You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or back-up. These are elementary mistakes_ -“ Even as he was reprimanding him, Severus was trying to help Draco by giving him hints.

“ _I would’ve had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you put them in detention!”_ Draco shouted.

“ _Keep your voice down!”_ Severus hissed. “ _If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres-“_

_“What does it matter?”_ Draco interrupted, fury or embarrassment colouring his tone, “ _Defence Against the Dark arts- it’s all just a joke, isn’t it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts-“_

_“It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco”_ Severus said, speaking from experience. “ _Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me!”_ he said urgently, “ _You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance on assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-“_

_“They’re not the only ones, I’ve got other people on my side, better people!”_

__Severus got the impression that Draco was bluffing, for he could control the idiotic Crabbe and Goyle and not one of the smarter Slytherin students. Not now that Lucius was in jail and threats of ‘my father…’ went unheard.

“ _Then why not confide in me, and I can-“_

_“I know what you’re up to! You want to steal my glory!”_

__Silence followed Draco’s remark, for Severus could not believe that the boy was being so foolish, if glory was what he as after then the Dark Lord was the master he should follow. “ _You are speaking like a child!”_ said Severus, callously “ _I quite understand that your father’s capture and imprisonment has upset you but-“_

__Draco had turned and was striding down the corridor and away from Severus as fast as possible. The boy was acting childishly and would get himself or, more than likely, someone else killed.

In an even worse mood that what he had been when he left the party, Severus followed Draco’s footsteps and headed towards his quarters wanting, needing, comfort from Harry.

“How was the party?” Harry asked cheerfully as soon as Severus had shut the door. There was a small, secret smile playing about his mouth which gave Severus the indication that he had guessed how it turned out, or probably already knew from his past.

Unbuttoning his robes, Severus kept his face impassive, as Harry placed his book down and watched him. “I believe you said something about a hard fuck before I left. I think I am entitled to collect on that, do you not agree?”

A small crease appeared between Harry’s eyebrows as he frowned. Severus cut off any reply his lover was going to make by straddling Harry’s lap and kissing him, filling Harry’s mouth with his tongue.

Harry obviously decided not to question Severus’ motives as he wiggled a hand down, passed Severus’ cock and to his trousers which he unbuttoned and let his cock rest against Severus’ in one hand, the other reaching around to stretch his lover.

The sex was animalistic and brutal. Both men came away from it with claw marks and bite marks. They panted heavily as they came down from their orgasmic high, they were covered in a sheen of sweat and by Severus’ come which had smeared between them as they lay on the sofa.

“What brought that on?” Harry panted.

“Does it matter?”

“No, yes, maybe,” Harry shrugged, Severus’ head lifting with the movement of his shoulder, “I just wondered is all.”

Sitting up Severus smirked down at Harry. “Why Harry, would you like to do that again?”

“Not right now! But yeah, sometime in the future.”

The uncertainty on Harry’s face made Severus lean down and kiss him softly, reassuring him with his tongue and lips in a way that his words never could.

**_:::_ **

The students left for Christmas break the day after Slughorn’s party, and Harry and Severus spent their Christmas much like they had last year. Except they exchanged gifts, small trinkets, Harry had shaped Severus a couple of vials out of a transparent, pale blue material.

“It’s what I did, back in my time. Make stuff,” Harry had flushed prettily. “These won’t break or anything, they will be able to hold the worst sort of poisons without the container being compromised.”

“They… I…” Severus kissed Harry, for he could not express his thanks verbally. He already knew what he’d put in one of the vials, the swirling material that twisted up from the bottom sides of the small vial to the top and formed the lip. They were beautifully crafted both useful and aesthetically pleasing.

For Harry, Severus had brought him a necklace with a stag pendant. He had charmed it so he would be safe from most minor jinxes and hexes, most poisons and if he needed it, it would act as a Portkey with a whispered word. The subtle magic would not register to the Dark Lord when Hydrus was in his presence.

Slipping it over his head and tucking the small silver stag under his shirt, Harry had gazed at him for a moment, his eyes wide and open and trusting. “Thank you.”

They spent the rest of the holiday together, and fell back into their routine when the students returned.

**_:::_ **

As April drew to a close and May dawned, Harry became more and more withdrawn and nothing Severus said or did could draw him out of his sulk.

Harry had a sudden burst of movement, one evening in May, when Severus came in from his laboratory, “You need to go to Myrtle’s bathroom!” Harry urged. “Now! Severus. Get up to the girls bathroom on the sixth floor.”

“Why?”

“Trust me, please, Severus!”

Pursing his lips, Severus took in Harry’s pleading and panicky features before he was turning on his heel and striding up to the sixth floor. He’d just turned down the corridor where the petrified Mrs. Norris had been found four years prior when he heard a shout.

_“MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!”_

Severus ran the last few feet before slamming the door open, he saw Potter on his knees before Draco. Shoving Potter out of the way, Severus sank to his knees and drew his wand muttering “ _Vulnera Sanentur_ ” while tracing his wand tip over each cut. The process was tedious as he had to do it for each cut three times, one to stop the blood flow, the second to seal the wound and the third to remove any lasting effects.

Potter had hit his mark. Draco’s face, neck and torso were covered in cuts that were slowly beginning to knit together, wiping the excess blood from Draco’s face Severus continued repeating the spell over and over. The ghost hadn’t stopped wailing and Potter was sitting in a pool of water and blood looking horrified.

Shifting Draco into a standing position, Severus was half-carrying him. “ _You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain degree of scarring, but if you take Dittany immediately, we might avoid even that…come…”_ He began to help Draco across the bathroom. Once they were at the door he said to Potter, his fury seeping into his voice “ _And you, Potter… you wait here for me.”_

__As he and Draco made their way to the hospital wing Severus kept the depth of his anger and disgust hidden. Leaving Draco in Madam Pomfrey’s capable hands Severus stormed back to the bathroom.

Stepping into the bathroom, Severus shut the door. The ghost was still wailing and he told her: “ _Go.”_ When she did there was only silence between him and Potter and Severus was trying very hard to keep himself in control.

“ _I didn’t mean it to happen. I didn’t know what that spell did.”_ Potter said, his voice ringing loudly.

“ _Apparently I have underestimated you, Potter, who would have thought you knew such a Dark magic? Who taught you that spell?”_ Severus demanded, assuming Black had taught him before he died, but if it was someone else, Severus needed to know who knew his spell.

“ _I- read about it somewhere.”_

_“Where?”_ Severus snarled. If the spell was written in a book, unlikely, he needed to know _who_ had written the book.

“ _It was – a library book, I can’t remember what it was call-“_

_“Liar.”_ Severus cut across him. Staring into Potter’s eyes, using his Legimency to read the boy’s thoughts, all he could see, however, was an old Potions textbook. This brought him some relief, for it was not written anywhere other than his old Potions text, how Potter got his hands on it was a mystery.

“ _Bring me your school bag, and all of your school books._ All _of them. Bring them to me here. Now!”_ Severus barked, watching as Potter ran from the bathroom, splashing water up everywhere.

As he waited for Potter to return, Severus paced the bathroom. He should have got rid of his Potions textbook years ago; he had all his other school books but that one was special. He snarled at himself in disgust. Sentimentality was not something he did, but keeping that book was a moment of weakness, for it reminded him of Lily and how they used to be friends and how he had ruined that.

Severus knew that he had labeled the spell as ‘For Enemies’, but surely Potter wasn’t so idiotic as to use a spell he didn’t know. Harry’s face swam in Severus’ mind and he realized that his lover must have used the same spell in his time and Severus wondered if his other self had gotten there in time, for he had no reason to be on the sixth floor.

Disgusted with himself for being stupid enough to keep the book and for writing down the spell, in the first place. He had used it on James Potter but never to the degree that Potter had on Draco, he had merely sliced James Potter’s cheek, Severus had created that spell when he was filled with hate. The intent in the creation of the spell coloured it as Dark magic, something that Severus hadn’t meant to happen but he had not been put off by it. For the curse to have taken such a profound effect, Potter must have said it with hate for Draco coursing through his veins.

The door opened and Potter, face flushed with exertion, stepped inside. Holding his hand out, Severus waited until Potter handed over his schoolbag. Severus took care to look at all of the books, though his fingers were itching to grab the Potions textbook.

“ _This is your copy of_ Advanced Potion-Making, _is it Potter?”_

_“Yes,”_ said Potter defiantly.

“ _You’re quite sure of that, are you, Potter?”_

_“Yes.”_

__Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Severus, wondered if the boy thought he was an idiot. “ _This is the copy of_ Advanced Potion-Making _that you purchased from Flourish and Blotts.”_

__“ _Yes.”_ Potter insisted.

“ _Then why does it have the name ‘Roonil Wazlib’ written inside the front cover?”_ Severus asked calmly.

“ _That’s my nickname.”_ Said Potter, after a moment, but it was enough hesitation for Severus to know he was lying.

“ _Your nickname.”_ Severus said flatly.

“ _Yeah…that’s what my friends call me.”_

_“I understand what a nickname is.”_ Severus stared into Potter’s green eyes, and he kept hearing inside his head ‘ _Close your mind…close your mind…’_

__“ _Do you know what I think, Potter?”_ Severus looked down at the book his hands before glaring at Potter, “ _I think that you are a liar and a cheat and that you deserve detention with me every Sunday until the end of term. What do you think, Potter?”_

_“I – I don’t agree, sir.”_

__The boy was avoiding looking in Severus’ eyes and he felt a surge of satisfaction, knowing that he had gotten to the boy on some level. “ _Well, we shall see how you feel after your detentions. Ten o’clock Saturday morning, Potter. My office.”_

_“But, sir…Quidditch… the last match of the-“_

_“Ten o’clock.”_ Severus felt some sort of vindication that if he had to give up his free time then Potter could lose his Quidditch. “ _Poor Gryffindor…fourth place this year, I fear…”_ said Severus nastily, feeling as though Potter losing Quidditch was the equivalent of him losing time with Harry. Potter should be glad that Severus hadn’t taken any points as well; he’d been too angry to think of anything more than punishing Potter and depriving him of something he so desperately wanted.

When he stormed back into his chambers, Severus took care to shut the door and he took a deep breath through his nose before he turned to face Harry. His lover was sitting on sofa, his lower lip bleeding slightly from where he had worried it too hard with his teeth.

“Were you that _careless_ , in your time?” Severus said, his voice shaking with fury and barely concealed disgust. “Did you just say the first spell that came to mind, even if you had no idea of the damage it would do?”

“Sev-“

“Did you, Harry?” Harry eyes were downcast but he didn’t have a chance to answer before Severus shouted “Answer me!”

“No,” whispered Harry brokenly. “I – You got there in time. You stopped me, or the other you did. Malfoy had begun _Crucio_ and I was half way through, when you came in. You were on your way to McGonagall’s office and had heard Myrtle screaming.”

“So you had some semblance of sense? Well, your sixteen year old self here, has _none_ of it. He almost murdered Draco Malfoy, with Dark magic.”

“Dark magic? Severus, you invented that spell!” Harry stood up from the sofa, his body radiating outrage.

“Then do you not think that I, of all people, would know that it is Dark magic? I invented to be Dark, and your- his- _Potter’s_ hatred of Draco making it so easy for him to reach for the spell that had been lingering at his consciousness. The explanation ‘For Enemies’” Severus mocked, “making it so tempting, did he imagine using it on the Dark Lord, or Bellatrix perhaps? Hmm, no, you think he imagined using it on _me_.”

“Stop it! Severus, you’re not thinking clearly.”

Raising an eyebrow Severus asked, his voice soft, “Am I not?”

“Don’t do this Severus. I _know_ you-“

“No!” Severus spat out bitterly. “You know the other me. _Your time’s_ me, I may be different to him. I may be worse than him-“

“You might be better than him,” said Harry fiercely. And Severus snorted derisively.

The silence grew between them.

Severus turned towards the door and left. He knew that Harry would not come out and follow him, but he still wanted to put as much distance between them as he could.

He strode out of the grounds, Severus took a deep breath of the cool night air.

“Ah, Severus.”

Whirling around, Severus saw Dumbledore standing a few feet behind him. “Albus,” Severus greeted.

“I wanted to speak with you, Severus, about Harry.”

For a moment Severus felt his stomach drop, Harry must’ve found a way back home, or he was leaving him for another reason.

“Oh, young Harry, not your time-traveller.” Albus chuckled as he fell into step beside Severus.

Fearing that his mentor would chastise him for letting the boy get his hands on Severus’ spell, he quickly changed the subject, asking tersely, _“What are you doing with Potter, all these evenings you are closeted together?”_

_“Why? You aren’t trying to give him more detentions, Severus? The boy will soon have spent more time in detention than out.”_ Albus sighed wearily.

_“He is his father over again—”_ Severus started, thinking of how James Potter had stolen his curses to use against him.

_“In looks, perhaps, but his deepest nature is much more like his mother’s.”_ Severus knew this from the adult Harry, but he could not—would not—see his oldest friend in the boy who acted so like his father. _“I spend time with Harry because I have things to discuss with him, information I must give him before it is too late.”_

_“Information_ ,” said Severus. _“You trust him. . . you do not trust me.”  
_  
 _“It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. It is essential that I give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do.”_

_“And why may I not have the same information?”_

_“I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort.”_

__Severus stiffened at the veiled insult before snapping, _“Which I do on your orders!”_

_“And you do it extremely well. Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you.”_ Albus was at his most sincere when he was giving praise, and Severus smiled tightly still a little stung by the lack of trust.

_”Yet you confide much more in a boy who is incapable of Occlumency, whose magic is mediocre, and who has a direct connection into the Dark Lord’s mind!”_

__Albus sighed, sounded exhausted as he explained, _“Voldemort fears that connection. Not so long ago he had one small taste of what truly sharing Harry’s mind means to him. It was pain such as he has never experienced. He will not try to possess Harry again, I am sure of it. Not in that way.”_

After a few moments silence, Severus admitted, _“I don’t understand.”_

_“Lord Voldemort’s soul, maimed as it is, cannot bear close contact with a soul like Harry’s. Like a tongue on frozen steel, like flesh in flame—”_

_“Souls? We were talking of minds!”_

_“In the case of Harry and Lord Voldemort, to speak of one is to speak of the other.”_ Albus said evasively. They had come to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and after checking they were truly alone Albus said, “ _After you have killed me, Severus-“_

_“You refuse to tell me everything, yet you expect that small service of me!_ ” Severus sneered, his anger at himself morphing and he became angry at Albus. _“You take a great deal for granted, Dumbledore! Perhaps I have changed my mind!”_

_“You gave me your word, Severus.”_ Albus’ voice was firm. “ _And while we are talking about services you owe me, I thought you agreed to keep a close eye on our young Slytherin friend?”_

Severus’ rage must have shown on his face for Albus sighed. _“Come to my office tonight, Severus, at eleven, and you shall not complain that I have no confidence in you. . . ”_

“Eleven,” Severus agreed and the two men spoke no more as they headed back up the slope towards the castle. Albus paused momentarily, looking up at the great building, his blue eyes bright. Severus swallowed but did not say a word, merely continuing on at the pace Albus set, refusing to think of Albus’ reaction and his inevitable death at the end of the year.

When the clock struck eleven that evening, Severus was already in Albus’ office, sitting motionless in the chair before the desk. He had not been back to his own chamber spending the time stalking the corridors and docking points. His dark eyes watched the phoenix as, he too, sat unmoving. Albus paced around both of them, his long strides taking him around the desk and Severus.

_“Harry must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?”_

_“But what must he do?”_

_“That is between Harry and me. Now listen closely, Severus. There will come a time—after my death—do not argue, do not interrupt!_ ” Albus almost shouted as Severus opened his mouth to begin their old argument. _“There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake.”_

_“For Nagini?”_ shocked Severus turned his head to keep Albus in view, watching the old man’s face as he paced.

_“Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Harry.”_

__Almost afraid to ask, but he knew he must, Severus said _“Tell him what?”_

Albus’ features took on a pained look and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. _“Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort’s soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort’s mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die.”_

_“So the boy. . . the boy must die?”_ Severus asked, his voice calm though his hands shook. He clenched them into fists on his lap.

_“And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential.”_ Albus stressed.

Frowning, Severus thought back to when he had approached Albus all those years ago. “ _I thought. . . all those years. . . that we were protecting him for her. For Lily.”_

_“We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength._ ” Albus said, his eyes still closed, as if he did not wish to look upon Severus and see the distaste that surely coloured him. “ _Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth. Sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort.”_

Outraged, Severus exclaimed, _“You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?”_ He thought of Harry, and wondered if he had to face this same dilemma. And if he did.

_“Don’t be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?”_ And how many have you killed, went unsaid.

Standing, Severus said, _“Lately, only those whom I could not save. You have used me.”_

_“Meaning?”_

_“I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter’s son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter—”_ Severus cried, impassioned and horrified.

_“But this is touching, Severus, have you grown to care for the boy, after all?”_

“For Potter?” shouted Snape. “ _Expecto Patronum_!”

The doe that had first greeted him on the staircase in Black’s old, dank family home, bound from the tip of his wand and pranced across the office.

Albus turned to him, his face damp with tears. “You love your time-traveller.”

_“Always.”_

**_:::_ **

Sliding silently into his rooms, Severus took note of the burned out fire and the darkness of the bedroom. He hoped Harry had gone to bed and not left, Severus moved to their bedroom and he felt a lightness in his chest when he saw the lump under the covers.

Harry had stayed.

Quietly, he disrobed before lifting the covers and slipping beneath. Severus held his breath but Harry didn’t move, his breathing didn’t change and relaxing, Severus stared at the ceiling.

“I love you,” he whispered into the darkness.

A hand reached out and touched his hip moving until an arm rested heavily across his waist and leg was thrown over his thigh, Harry’s head landing on his shoulder. “I know. I’m glad you know it too.”

Curling an arm around Harry’s shoulders, Severus smiled into his time-traveller’s hair and drifted off to sleep. His dreams filled with Harry’s cheery face, Albus’ damp eyes, and his own voice saying over and over, “Always.”

**_:::_ **

Severus and Harry’s fight had melted away a wall that Severus hadn’t even realised was separating them. They were suddenly more comfortable with each other and Severus felt that when he was trapped in his rooms with Harry, he was freer than he had been in his entire life.

Harry gave him freedom.

This freedom lasted little more than three weeks for one night in June, Severus and Harry were in Severus’ office late one night enacting one of Harry’s fantasies of sex there. Harry had Severus pinned to the wall when the door flung open, immediately Harry fell to the floor and Severus gazed down his nose to where Filius was panting harshly.

“Hogwarts is under attack, Severus, from Death Eaters. You have to come back with me and fight!” Filius squeaked.

With barely a flick of his wand Severus Stunned Filius, and glared at Harry. “Don’t you dare move! If I do not return, Floo to Spinner’s End.”

With nothing more, Severus rushed from his office. He caught sight of Granger and Lovegood cowering in the shadows of an alcove. “ _Professor Flitwick has collapsed, you ought to take care of him, while I go to help fight the Death Eaters.”_

Rushing off, Severus ran up to where he could hear the fighting occurring, his robes billowed behind him as his long legs moved faster. When he reached the fighting, Severus took a moment to survey the area, the Order was losing because Death Eaters were prepared to kill.

Weaving through the mass of bodies and the spells, though neither side was attempting to hit him, Severus ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. He felt a shiver of magic at the base and realised that someone must have cast a charm allowing only those with a Dark Mark to pass, that would make this easier.

Bursting through the door at the top of the stairs, Severus took in the scene before him. Albus slumped against the wall, weak from his excursion with Potter and the curse, and the Carrows, Greyback and Draco with his wand raised.

“ _We’ve got a problem, Snape, the boy doesn’t seem able-“_ Amycus said, but Severus ignored, him for Albus spoke.

“ _Severus…”_ he pleaded.

Striding forward, Severus shoved Draco out of the way, he and Carrows retreated, Greyback too, but Severus did not care. He said nothing as he looked at Albus.

“ _Severus…please…”_

__Revolted and disgusted with himself Severus raised his wand pointing it at his mentor and his friend “ _Avada Kedavra!”_

__Green light left his wand to hit Albus. His body was lifted into the air by the force of the spell before he fell backwards and out of sight, hiding his emotions, Severus turned, grabbing Draco’s neck pushing the boy ahead of him down the stairs.

“ _Out of here, quickly.”_

Just before they reached the bottom, the stairs seem to explode in front of them. Severus pulled Draco with him as they ran through the clearing dust, from the ceiling collapse, the Carrows and Greyback behind them.

They ran through the castle. Not even chancing to go back to the Room of Requirement, for the Order would have surely sealed that exit, Severus ran for the front doors and the eventually the gates where they could all apparate away.

As they reached the grounds the cool air sliced at his chest and Severus was slowed down until he could breathe properly. Hagrid stepped out of his cabin and began to shoot spells at them through his pink umbrella; Severus would have laughed if the situation were not so dire.

Red light shot by his head just after he heard Potter shouting.

“ _Run, Draco”_ Severus practically screamed before he spun round to face Potter.

There was a moment when nothing happened before they both raised the wands.

_“Cruc-“_

__Blocking the Unforgivable, Severus hit back to knock Potter off his feet. As another Death Eater ran towards them, he stopped to set fire to Hagrid’s hut. Severus felt a pang of guilt when Hagrid bellowed, “ _Fang’s in there, yeh evil-“_

_“Cruc-“_ Potter yelled over Hagrid.

Blocking the curse, Severus kept moving backwards. “ _No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!”_ He jeered. “ _You haven’t got the nerve or the ability-“_

_“Incarc-“_

Potter’s schoolboy magic was no match for Severus, not when his mind was practically shouting the curse he was going to use before he shouted the incantation.

“ _Fight back! Fight back, you cowardly-“_

_“Coward, did you call me Potter?”_ Shouted Severus, his heart was beating fast form the run and his adrenaline was pumping and he was itching for a fight but not one with a teenager, not one with Potter. “ _Your father would never attack unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?”_

_“Stupe-“_

_“Blocked again, and again, and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!”_ Severus taunted, before shouting to the Death Eater who had torched Hagrid’s hut, “ _Now come! It is time to be gone, before the Ministry turns up-“_

_“Impedi-“_ Potter started again and Severus was getting sick of him. The boy was soon screaming in agony, for the Death Eater behind him had cast the Cruciatus curse on him.

“ _NO!”_ Severus yelled; he couldn’t let Potter be hurt or killed, not yet. “ _Have you forgotten your orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord – we are to leave him! Go! Go!”_

The Death Eater flew by and Severus covered his retreat, even though Potter was still on the ground roaring in anger.

“ _Sectum-“_

__Stopping the curse, Severus was impressed by the boy’s persistence but was rather irate that he had the audacity to use Severus’ own curses against him.

_Levi-_ sounded from the boy’s mind.

“ _No, Potter!”_ Sending all his fury into to his Expelliarmus spell, Severus knocked Potter off his feet and watched as his wand left his hand. “ _You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them – I, the Half-Blood Prince!_ ” Severus said, taunting Potter, “ _And you’d turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don’t think so…no!”_ Severus raged as Potter suddenly lunged for his wand, shooting a spell at it the wand flung away into the darkness.

_“Kill me, then. Kill me like you killed him, you coward-“_

_“DON’T--_ ” Severus screeched; being called a coward was the one thing he could not abide. For all he did and for the little thanks he got, Severus knew that he was anything but a coward, being called it reminded him of Black taunting him to see what happened to Lupin each month and having James Potter save him. “ _CALL ME COWARD!”_ He yelled, almost hysterically, still reeling from the realization that he had actually killed Albus.

Striking his wand down in a whip-like manner Severus used _Sectumsempra_ to cut Potter’s cheek painfully. Just before he was about to run, Hagrid’s hippogriff flew at him and he was sorry to have to cut the animal as well, so he could get away, but it followed him.

Sprinting hard, Severus ran to the gates and dodged the creature’s claws before winking out of sight. Landing on the driveway of Malfoy Manor, Severus found the sudden silence unsettling. The call of the peacocks, a far cry from the screech of the hippogriff, echoed in the empty night.

Making his way swiftly up the driveway Severus thought of Harry and wondered if he had managed to get of Hogwarts and to Spinner’s End, or if he had heard of the terrible act Severus had committed that night. Just before he entered, Severus organised his thoughts so the Dark Lord would not see the secrets he was hiding.

**_:::_ **

Blocking out the nasty smells of alcohol and stale tobacco, Severus whispered to Mundungus Fletcher giving him the idea of seven Potters for when Potter left the protection of Lily’s sister. After he ended the spell, Severus swept away and out of the pub watching until he saw Fletcher exit and Disapparate.

Leaving the public venue with a step and a turn, Severus reappeared in his living room as Spinner’s End.

“D’you think it worked?” Harry asked, handing Severus a cup of tea once he’d sunk onto the sofa.

“One can only hope; if not, Potter will be dead before this war can even begin and the Dark Lord will no longer have to hide.”

“No, no he won’t,” Harry murmured as he tucked himself into Severus’ side.

It had taken them a long time to get to where they were after Severus had killed Albus and that had simply been because Hydrus was being sent on missions by the Dark Lord, mostly to scope out the Ministry and start to infiltrate it along with many, many others. They had almost gained full control; they only had Scrimgeour to overthrow and that would take some time because the ex-Auror wasn’t stupid enough to be fooled by Polyjuice or bribed with gold.

They had barely gotten any chance to relax, for if one was free for an evening then the other was not. Severus feared that the Dark Lord had sensed he had gotten attached, for lack of a better word, to Hydrus, who had been given to Severus as a gift to help him out during the summer months last year.

But tonight was a rare night at home and neither had any place to be. Severus had done all he could to help the Order and keep Potter alive, but he would not know if Fletcher had gone back with his seven Potters idea until the twenty-seventh of July when they attacked.

Placing his half-filled mug of tea onto the table, Severus stood and tugged up Harry with him. They didn’t need words anymore, they both knew what Severus wanted and that Harry wanted it too. Severus knew that from the way Harry’s hand tightened in his and the way he was practically treading on Severus’ heels all the way up the staircase and to the bedroom.

The bedroom curtains were always closed, Severus did not wish for his neighbours to see him at all, but especially not naked or with another man. Muggles were funny about that sort of thing, Severus knew from his father’s drunken rants on the “fucking faggots” at the pub. That was when he had taken to drinking at home and started to hit Severus’ mother for bringing another _freak_ into the world and he had tried to beat the magic and ‘pouf’ out of Severus.

Severus had never been prouder that it hadn’t worked when he magically slicked his fingers to stretched himself for his lover’s cock.

One of Harry’s fingers joined Severus’, adding a bit more for him to clench around. Soon, Harry yanked Severus’ hand out of the way and thrust his cock inside, turning them so he was on top.

Looking up into Harry’s green eyes, Severus smiled gently as Harry opened his mind to Severus and they undulated together while their eyes and minds were joined. Feeling as though his experience was intensified, Severus felt how Harry felt, with his cock encased in a tight heat, and yet he could feel that cock inside of him. It was something that they had tried once before but they’d been interrupted.

Now, though, they had all the time in the world. Severus felt as if he were suspended in mid-air, nothing was real or solid except Harry above him, in him, surrounding his body, mind and soul.

His orgasm flowed through him with a rush of heat and Severus felt a second wave of pleasure crash through him as Harry physically reached his peak. As his eyes shuttered closed, Severus broke the most intimate connection between them and he felt his own pleasure abating, his own come cooling on his stomach as Harry filled his insides with his hot seed.

Falling down on top of Severus, Harry panted in his ear. Curling his arms around the strong muscular back Severus held him there, enjoying the weight of his body grounding him.

“Love you,” Harry said, pressing kisses into Severus’ skin.

Hugging Harry just a bit tighter, his own lips searching out Harry’s, Severus non-verbally responded with the same words.

**_:::_ **

  
__  
****  


Part Four

The evening of the twenty-seventh of July saw Severus and Harry, as Hydrus, stand with other Death Eaters. The idiot from the Knight Bus was among them, and the Dark Lord himself was fingering Lucius’ wand.

They watched from their points on the ground, brooms mounted until the Order came flying from within the confines of the protection charm. Immediately the Death Eaters were off flying after them; they had planned for it to be two to one, expecting simply Potter and five or six guards.

The Death Eaters hadn’t expected this and most immediately went after Mad-Eye and his Potter. Some of the smarter ones went after others, and Severus and Hydrus stuck close together. Harry was still phenomenal on a broom and watching him made Severus shiver with arousal.

They cast spells, deliberately missing on purpose, but only by a few inches. Severus had a clear shot of a Death Eater’s hand and he aimed a _Sectumsempra_ at him, but as the curse flew through the air, the Death Eater swerved and so did the Potter on the broom.

Cursing silently, Severus watched as the Potter’s ear was cursed off and he bled profusely; luckily the Potter had Lupin as his guard and they disappeared under the protection of a Fidelius charm.

Together, Harry and Severus swerved towards another Potter and his guard, Tonks this time, when they saw the Dark Lord flying on a cloud of black smoke gliding towards Hagrid and his Potter.

Harry faltered.

Severus watched amazed as Potter’s wand, for this must be the real one, shot a jet of golden light at the Dark Lord. Wincing in sympathy as Lucius’ wand snapped in two, Severus made himself look busy shooting curses at the final pair of Potter and guard. The Dark Lord ordered the closest Death Eater, Selwyn, for his wand but it was too late, the real Potter had disappeared.

**_:::_ **

When Scrimgeour fell, Severus was at Hogwarts. He had persuaded the Dark Lord to allow him to return to the castle so he could prepare it for the school year and that he needed someone to help him get the teachers in line.

The Dark Lord had been impressed with Severus during the Seven Potters Incident, and how he had severely maimed one of them and the Dark Lord had said, “You may take Hydrus with you Severus. I know you are particular about him. When teaching begins, the Carrows will teach the Dark Arts.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Severus bowed before sweeping from the room.

Harry had been happy to be back at Hogwarts, though he showed some reluctance when Severus tried to lead him up towards the Headmaster’s Suite. Looking back, Severus noticed that his lover was staring at the portrait of Albus.

“It’s been a long time sir.”

“Too long, Harry, my boy, too long,” Albus smiled.

After watching Harry for so long, Severus knew his lover’s facial expressions and could read Harry like a book, and right now he looked like he was barely holding it together.

“My boy, you should have brought him to see me earlier, Severus.”

“The Dark Lord was keeping him busy.”

Albus threw a sharp look at Severus who hastily explained, “Harry has been on Ministry Detail. Infiltrating the ranks of pawns until the Dark Lord can overtake the King, as it were.”

Snorting with laughter, Harry looked at Severus, his green eyes shining brightly.

“Albus-“ a voice said and Severus looked around at the portraits to see which one had spoken. “The Ministry- has fallen. Scrimgeour dead,” Newton Scamander panted. He had a second portrait in the Ministry’s Office for House-Elf Relocation. “They tortured him, but he wouldn’t say a word. I didn’t think he had that in him. Probably didn’t know where Potter was anyway.”

“He did,” Harry piped up. When Severus raised an eyebrow, he blushed and said, “Well in my time he knew, came to deliver the items left to us in your Will.” He nodded at Albus who inclined his head in recognition. “I always felt like I’d underestimated him, but he kept me alive.”

“Hmm,” Severus said noncommittally before leaving the office, Harry hurrying behind him. They left for Malfoy Manor to celebrate the Dark Lord’s success.

**_:::_ **

That September, Severus stood before the students that had come in under protest and under Death Eater guard. Some of the older ones were looking more defiant, Longbottom and Weasley, the only one left now, and Finnegan especially.

“Welcome,” he said silkily, “to Hogwarts. There have been changes to the curriculum. Professor Carrow and his sister Professor Carrow will be overtaking Dark Arts.” Severus indicated with one hand to them and he was most worried about how he would keep them under control. “And we have a new Muggle Studies Professor. Professor Gamp.” Severus indicated to Harry this time. “Enjoy your meal.”

After that feast, the rest of the year seem to follow a similar pattern, Severus spent much of his time in his office sorting through matters with the Board of Governors, replying to tedious letters and burning howlers and hate mail.

Running a school was much tougher than he had anticipated, but Severus was still able to keep an eye on the Carrows, not letting them go too far in harming students. He had noticed that Harry was doing the same. Having just taken a trip to the Dark Arts classroom, Severus stopped the Carrows from casting the Cruciatus Curse on the Ravenclaw Smith.

They weren’t happy, but because he was of a much higher rank, they listened to Severus. It hadn’t taken as long as he thought and when he’d got back to his office he caught Longbottom, Weasley and Lovegood carrying the Sword of Gryffindor.

Longbottom would not back down when Severus towered over him, and Severus was pleased that the students had a leader with Potter gone and he refused to admit his surprise that it was Longbottom.

When he mentioned that to Harry later on in the evening, his lover had replied softly, “I never knew what they went though, not all of it and I don’t think I could have managed. The Carrows are… _evil_. I gained respect for Neville in my time, but now, now it’s something more, Neville has become someone else…” trailing off, Harry rolled on to his back and pulled Severus on top of him.

“Make love to me Severus.”

“Are you sure? It has been a while.”

“I know,” Harry arched his neck and kissed Severus, “but I need it. I need _you_.”

**_:::_ **

Standing in his study looking out over the snow covered grounds, Severus’ muscles still ached from the punishment he’d received when Potter had yet again escaped the Dark Lord’s grasp.

_“Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood-“_

__Severus whirled to face Phineas Nigellus’ portrait. “Do not use that word!” he snapped, for it always reminded him of Lily and how he had lost his best friend because of it.

_“—the Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!”_

Albus piped up with, _“Good. Very good! Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valor—and he must not know that you give it! If Voldemort should read Harry’s mind and see you acting for him—”_

Walking towards Albus’ portrait Severus moved it aside and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from a secret cavity behind the frame. _“I know. And you still aren’t going to tell me why it’s so important to give Potter the sword?”_

_“No, I don’t think so. He will know what to do with it. And Severus, be very careful, they may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley’s mishap—”_ Rolling his eyes, Severus put on his traveling cloak and turned to the door, looking back once he interrupted Albus.

_“Don’t worry, Dumbledore. I have a plan. . . ”_ said Severus. “Tell Harry I will not be gone long, will you, you meddlesome old man!”

Albus looked slightly pleased.

Swiftly making his way out of the castle Severus apparated away to the Forest of Dean, he found a frozen pool of water. Cracking the ice, he levitated the sword down to the bottom of the pool before sealing it back up again. Hiding in the bush, he sent his Patronus off to get Potter.

The boy came into view minutes later with his wand out. As Severus’ Patronus disappeared, Potter lit his wand with an audible “ _Lumos”_.

The light of his Lumos, once Potter thought to raise his wand higher, caught the metal of the sword in the pool. Potter trudged over and looked down at it, “ _Accio sword”_.

Taking a deep breath, Severus stared at the boy hard, he was staring into the ice. He whispered, “ _Diffindo”_ and the ice broke. Averting his eyes, Severus did not look as the boy stripped. Potter was growing into the man that Harry was, but Severus could not feel an ounce of lust for the boy. He glanced back when he heard a slight splash watching the pool avidly.

Potter had been in the pool for a few minutes and Severus was beginning to worry that he wasn’t going to surface. Standing, Severus was about to go and save the boy himself, damn the consequences, when Weasley ran forward and pulled Potter from the pool. Once he saw that Potter was alive, though hypothermic, Severus walked a safe distance away to Apparate back to Hogwarts.

“Did he get it?”

“Yes, Albus, the idiot almost drowned but he got the sword.”

Smugly, Albus smiled and then said, “Young Harry is waiting for you. I believe he said something about bubbles.”

Scowling, Severus took the stairs two at a time as he made his way to his quarters, where the bed was empty but the room was lit by the soft glow coming from the bathroom. Harry was lying in the swimming pool sized bath, surrounded by steaming water and bubbles.

“I thought you might be cold.”

“Did you, now?”

Grinning cheekily, Harry swam to the edge. “The Forest of Dean is quite cold.”

“Albus-“ Severus began but Harry’s joyous laughter cut him off.

“Happened in my time, only I hope he didn’t drown.”

Eyebrows twitching into a frown, Severus began to disrobe. “Weasley pulled him out. Why? Who stopped you from drowning?”

“You did, of course, then you warmed me with your body,” said Harry, waggling his eyebrows seductively.

Slipping into the deliciously hot water, Severus groaned the heat easing his aching muscles as he sat on a small seat in the bath. His lover came and straddled his lap, Harry’s cock nudging his own and under the water Harry grasped both cocks in his hand and began to stroke them.

Curling his hands around Harry’s back, Severus began to thrust his hips in time with his lover. Soon, Harry stiffened and he came in the water. Severus followed shortly afterwards, the hot water, the tight grip of Harry’s hand and the feel of him coming above Severus pushed him over the edge to his own orgasm.

Soon, they left the bath for Severus’ bed. Curled together under the duvet, Severus moved his fingers over Harry’s soft skin, gently teasing and caressing him. He pressed kisses into Harry’s neck and jawline and just before Severus kissed him, he whispered, “Love you.”

**_:::_ **

After Easter break and the mess that had happened at Malfoy Manor, the Dark Lord came to Hogwarts. He had set up Death Eaters and a curfew in Hogsmeade, and Severus knew that he was furious, which unnerved Severus for the Dark Lord was at his most dangerous when he was in a rage.

With Lucius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa unable to leave the grounds, Severus knew that he had more of a chance at being told certain things that Dark Lord was keeping hidden. However, the two were walking in silence across the grounds of Hogwarts.

When they had come across Albus’ tomb, the Dark Lord said, “ _I shall join you in the castle shortly. Leave me now.”_

With a bow Severus turned and headed inside feeling sick. In his office, he sat behind the desk waiting until the Dark Lord returned; when he did, the Carrows and Harry, disguised as Hydrus, were behind him and in his hand the Dark Lord was twirling Albus’ wand.

**_:::_ **

As May began to approach, Severus was getting more and more used to students going missing. He knew they were safe in the castle as both the Dark Lord’s and the Carrows’ wrath had increased tenfold since Potter had broken into Gringotts.

The Dark Lord had gone away for a week or two and come back angrier than ever. And Severus noticed, Nagini never left his side now.

The time was drawing closer for the end of the war, and the end of either Harry Potter or the Dark Lord, and Severus knew that he would be dead before he could see the outcome.

One evening in early May, Severus was standing in his office, his fingers curling around a small bottle in his pocket. It was one of the vials Harry had made for him last year, and this time he’d filled it with what he hoped would save his life.

“Severus?”

Turning, he looked at Harry standing on the stairs that led up to their bedroom. “Come to bed, Severus.”

His left forearm flared up with pain and he knew that Potter was in the castle. Striding forward Severus captured Harry’s lips in a fierce kiss. “Stay here. No matter what happens tonight, stay here.”

Before Harry could say anything, Severus left the office, his robes billowing out behind him and wand in hand. Walking softly through the corridors. Severus waited. He could hear footsteps approaching, and he stepped behind a suit of armour.

“ _Who’s there?”_ said McGonagall and Severus wasn’t too pleased. She had been callous and cold towards him since Albus.

“ _It is I,”_ he said, dark eyes boring into McGonagall before shifting behind here where he hoped Potter was underneath his Invisibility Cloak. “ _Where are the Carrows?”_

_“Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus.”_ There was a hint of defiance in her tone that made Severus step closer, though he knew that he would not intimidate her.

Severus spoke slowly. _“I was under the impression that Alecto had apprehended an intruder.”_

_“Really? And what gave you that impression?”_

Severus knew that Minerva was doing her best to side track him from the issue at hand. Severus flexed his left arm slightly and she pursed her lips.

_“Oh, but naturally,”_ Minerva said, disapproval and disgust colouring her tone. _“You Death Eaters have your own private means of communication, I forgot.”_

_“I did not know that it was your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva,”_ Severus said as he moved closer and closer.

_“You have some objection?”_

_“I wonder what could have brought you out of you bed at this hour?”_

_“I thought I heard a disturbance.” Minerva’s voice was calm, but her demeanour tense._

_“Really? But all seems calm,”_ said Severus, almost tauntingly, before he looked into her eyes to use Legilimency on her. _“Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have, I must insist—_ ”Minerva slashed her wand through the air, but Severus had seen enough of her mind to know what she was going to do and he managed to get a shield up in time. A fiery lasso was coming towards him and he managed to transform it into a serpent, which Minerva burst into smithereens leaving behind black smoke.

Suddenly the smoke became daggers and Severus had no defence, so he Summoned a suit of armour to shield himself. This was all getting tedious, for all he wanted to do was give Potter his final instructions.

_“Minerva!”_ Filius shouted, running towards them with Pomona following quickly behind. Slughorn was bringing up the rear.

_“No! You’ll do more murder at Hogwarts!”_

Suddenly, Severus found that the suit of armour had come to life and took hold of him. Struggling free, he managed to send it back at his attackers, only to watch it shatter against the wall.

Knowing that he had no other option, Severus fled. He lurched away from the group and flung himself through the door to an empty classroom; Filius, Pomona and Minerva following. With a flick of his wrist Severus broke the window and jumped out of it using his wand to guide him safely into the night, his ears ringing with Minerva’s final bellows.

“ _Coward! COWARD!”_

Severus made his way to the edge of the grounds, he knew that the Dark Lord would have felt Alecto Carrow’s call and would be on his way with his Death Eaters. Every last one of them. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he grasped the vial almost pulling it out and drinking it, but the Dark Lord arrived.

Bellatrix and Lucius appeared immediately after him. Then their ranks swelled. “Where is Alecto, Severus?”

“Still in the castle, my Lord. Along with Amycus and Hydrus.”

The Dark Lord said nothing, he appeared to be waiting for something. Eventually he turned to Severus. “Get the giants and the acromantulas.”

With a bow, Severus hurried into the forest hoping that Harry would be safe.

**_:::_ **

Lucius found Severus as he was just exiting the forest, after he’d hidden from the spiders so they didn’t eat him before they got to the castle.

“Lucius.”  
“Severus,” Lucius’ eyes were maniacal, his hair was loose and mattered and his jaw darkened by stubble. Being wandless and having the Dark Lord live in his house hadn’t helped him at all. “The Dark Lord wishes to see you, in the Shrieking Shack. I- I think, old friend-“

“I know. I- You have been a good friend over the years, Lucius.”

“And you.”

The two men shook hands, their grips tight and their hands slightly damp. Letting go, Severus swiftly moved passed his friend and headed for the Whomping Willow. Crawling through the tunnel, he stood in the living room of the dusty shack.

“In here, Severus.”

He followed the sound of the Dark Lord’s voice into the room beyond. Nagini was in a starry sort of cage, which was levitated in mid-air, the Dark Lord said nothing.

“It is only a matter of time, _my Lord, their resistance is crumbling-“_

_“—and it is doing so without your help. Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there. . . almost.”_

_“Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please,”_ Severus pleaded. He had to get these memories to Potter or this war would go on forever.

_“I have a problem, Severus,”_ the Dark Lord said, his voice dangerously soft, sending a shiver of fear down Severus’ spine.

_“My Lord?”_

“Why doesn’t it work for me, Severus?” The Dark Lord asked as he fingered Albus’ wand.

Severus didn’t understand, “ _My—my Lord? I do not understand. You—you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand.”_ Flattery was always the best way to go.

_“No.”_ Severus felt his heart stop, as the Dark Lord said, his voice eerily calm. “ _I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand. . . no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago. No difference.”_

Severus said nothing, he did not know if he could allay the Dark Lord’s fears and one wrong word could cost him his life.

_“I have thought long and hard, Severus. . . do you know why I have called you back from battle?”_

Keeping his eyes on the snake, Severus did not bother to explain that he had not been in battle, as he said _“No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter.”_

_“You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I knew his weakness you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come.”_

He knew that the Dark Lord was right, Potter would come. “ _But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by someone other than yourself—_ ”

The Dark Lord threw him a sharp look, his red eyes narrowed, _“My instructions to the Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends—the more, the better—but do not kill him._

_“But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable.”_

_“My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But—let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can—”_

_“I have told you, no!”_ The Dark Lord hissed, and Severus concealed a flinch, he had pushed too far.

_“My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!”_

_“My Lord, there can be no question, surely—?”_

_“—but there is a question, Severus. There is.”_ The Dark Lord was playing with the wand again, and Severus was caught between watching the snake or the wand, both equally dangerous at the command of their master. _“Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?”_

_“I—I cannot answer that, my Lord.”_ In truth, Severus had a suspicion but he could not be sure.

_“Can’t you?”_ The whispered words indicated the rage that the Dark Lord was concealing. _“My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another’s wand. I did so, but Lucius’s wand shattered upon meeting Potter’s.”_

Repeating himself seemed the best way for Severus to go, _“I—I have no explanation, my Lord.”_ Severus’ eyes were now firmly fixed on the snake.

_“I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore.”_

With nothing left to lose, except his life, Severus said again _“My Lord—let me go to the boy—”_

The Dark Lord ignored him and continued to speak in barely more than a whisper, _“All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here, wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner. . . and I think I have the answer.”_

Severus said nothing. The Dark Lord had figured it out.

_“Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen.”_

_“My Lord—”_ Severus began.

_“The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine.”_

Lifting his wand, Severus objected, _“My Lord!”_

_“It cannot be any other way. I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last.”_

Severus watched helplessly as the starry cage and the snake came towards him, he opened his mouth and a wordless shout came out before it was muffled by the cold scales. Then all he could feel was pain. He tried to shove the cage off and simply fell to his knees instead.

_“I regret it_.” He dimly heard the Dark Lord say, but Severus was sure he did not.

The cage and the snake were suddenly gone and Severus fell over sideways. He could feel the blood pulsing from his neck in time with his heartbeat. He heard a rustle of cloth and looked to see Potter kneeling before him. Reaching out Severus pulled the boy closer, letting his memories leak out.

_“Take. . . it. . . . Take. . . it. . . . ”_

_“Look. . . at. . . me. . . ._ ” Severus whispered. He wanted to see Harry in those eyes, before his world went black.

**_:::_ **

Light filtered through his eyelids, and there was dampness in his clothes, and his throat hurt.

A gentle hand touched his cheek and he felt the warm tip of a wand drawing across his throat, the soft murmur of a familiar voice saying a familiar spell. Managing to blink his eyes open, Severus looked up to see his lover kneeling over him.

“ _Vulnera Sanentur_ ,” Harry said over and over, his voice like music to Severus’ ears and he weakly raised a hand to tug at Harry’s robes, drawing him close enough to kiss him.

“Severus, oh, Severus,” Harry sobbed. “I- I thought you’d- I thought you wouldn’t wake up again.”

With a slow smile Severus whispered, “My pocket.”

Harry’s hands dug through Severus’ pockets and he pulled out the two vials that Harry had made him for Christmas. One was empty, inside it had been the potion he’d worked on using Nagini’s venom from Arthur Weasley’s blood. The other was filled to the brim with a Blood Replenishing Potion that Harry tipped down Severus’ throat.

Slowly, Severus felt the feeling return to his throat and life surge through his veins as the Potion did its job replacing and remaking blood for him. Harry touched Severus’ neck, “There will probably be scarring—“

“I do not care, not so long as I am alive.” Severus hesitated, “Does it bother you?”

“No, fuck no, Severus. I was so scared! I lost you once and then I came here and nothing was different—but, but you live. You’re alive!”

Tears were streaming down Harry’s face and he wiped them away with his hand and then cupped Severus’ face in the damp palm. “I love you, Severus Snape.”

“And I, you,” Severus said, his voice rough whether from emotion or from his injury Severus wasn’t sure, it could have easily been either.

Harry helped Severus sit up before he rested his head on Severus’ chest, his ear lying over his heart and Severus knew that he was listening to his heartbeat. Harry would be needy for a while, and wanting to take care of him, but Severus was willing to let that happen just so he could reassure his lover over and over that he wasn’t leaving him. Not for a long time.

Crashes sounded from the other room and Harry jumped up his wand pointed out, Severus gripped his wand but had no energy to move off the floor. Granger and Weasley came into the room and Granger’s wand was pointing at Harry instantly.

“Harry?” She sounded surprised, her eyes going from him to Severus, and her jaw dropped when she saw him looking back at her. “Professor?”

“Miss Granger,” Severus croaked.

Weasley spluttered and blinked before looking back at Harry. “Mate, what- what happened to you?”

“Nothing, wh- why?” Harry was frozen, and Severus wished he had the strength to kick him and make him stop staring at Granger and Weasley.

“You … disappeared, faded,” said Granger. “One moment you were there, and then you faded, right in Dumbledore’s office, after you said-“

“’ _I’ve had enough trouble for a lifetime.’_ I remember, then- then-“

“Then nothing.” Weasley said. “What the bloody hell happened? Why are you old?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said carefully. “I woke up here and- I think, maybe Voldemort cursed me or something, made me older or something--tried to shorten my lifetime, maybe? And then I saw Se- Snape and helped heal him as best I could.”

Granger frowned, “But… how did he survive?”

“He’s a Potions Master, Hermione. Don’t you think he’d have planned for it and made a potion to combat Nagini’s venom?”

“Oh.”

The three friends stood staring at each other, most probably because Harry hadn’t seen them in at least three years and Granger and Weasley were getting used to the older Harry.

“It’s going to take a bit to get used to you being older, mate,” Weasely said eventually.

With a frown, Harry looked down at himself before glancing at Severus, he then shrugged, “Nothing I can do about it, now, mate.”

“I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey, Harry, just to make sure there’s nothing harmful or residual about the magic. And we should take Professor Snape there too.” Severus assumed, by the way Granger was looking at him that he looked little better than he felt.

“That’s a good idea Hermione,” Weasley said as he eyed Severus.

When Harry, too, nodded his agreement, Granger rushed forward to throw her arms around Harry’s neck. He held her tightly and buried his face in her hair before Weasley joined them, and the two men held Granger between them.

Looking away, Severus felt as though he were intruding on a very private scene between three friends who had gone through more than most people twice their age had. This made them a very close knit group and Severus felt as though he did not belong.

Struggling, Severus began to slowly bring himself into an upright position. Strong arms slid around his waist just as his own arms buckled and he looked into Harry’s bright green eyes. “Silly bugger,” he murmured. “Come on Severus, let’s get you out of here,” he turned his and pressed his lips to Severus’ cheek, after making sure that Weasley and Granger couldn’t see.

“Harry?” Weasley asked, his voice uncharacteristically high pitched.

“What? Look, Ron, he was on our side all the time and I know what he did for Dumbledore and for the Order. And for me, he saved my life and I saved his.” Harry’s tone brooked no argument and Severus bowed his head to hide a smile. When Harry looked up at him and smiled, Severus had not a care in the world.

**_:::Nineteen Years Later_ **

“Hurry up,” Harry called as he rushed forwards, pushing the trolley in front of him. Moments later, he disappeared between Platforms Nine and Ten, the brick wall appearing to swallow him whole.

Glancing at his watch, Severus saw that it was ten to eleven, they had ten minutes yet. The hand in his gripped tighter and Severus squeezed his reassuringly, before they too stepped through the barrier.

Easily, Severus located his husband, mostly due to the bright red hair that was Ron next to him. Hermione was just pulling away from kissing Summer Lily on the cheek as she jumped off the trolley that Harry had been pushing, when Severus and Albus came up.

“Severus,” Hermione leant up and kissed his cheek. “How are you?”

“Very well, thank you, Hermione. I read your article in _Potion_ it was quite the masterpiece.”

She flushed and playfully hit him on the arm to get him to stop complimenting her. After the War when his name had been cleared, by Harry, Hermione and Minerva—who hadn’t taken kindly about being lied to—Severus offered to teach one last year at Hogwarts, giving up the post of Headmaster so Minerva could lead the school.

With the pressure of the Dark Lord off his back and a sense of freedom lighting his sense of self, Severus had begun to see Hermione’s talents in Potions for what they were and he taught her to trust her instincts and she had become one of the best minds in Theoretical Potions.

“Papa,” said Albus tugging on Severus’ hand. Seeing the apprehension on his son’s face Severus knelt down before him.

“What is it?”

“I don’t want to go to Hogwarts.”

Summer had gone off with Ron and Hermione’s youngest, Hugo Weasley, their eldest Rose Weasley was already on the train. Their parents had drifted away as soon as Albus had spoken and Harry stood their tactfully not listening as he waved to Teddy Lupin, Ginny Thomas and her husband Dean.

“Why not?” Severus asked slowly. “It is all you have spoken of, for a long time.”

“I know but—but what if I’m in Hufflepuff?” he whispered, his blue eyes wide.

“Then you’ll be the most loyal, and the kindest Hufflepuff and they would be proud to have you, Albus Tonks Potter-Snape. You are named for a Hufflepuff, and Tonks was the bravest, fiercest, most loyal witch anyone could hope to meet.”

“Yeah, but what if I get teased for having a _girl’s_ name?”

Severus frowned; that had never been an issue before. “Then you tell them that your Papa taught you some hexes, and they’ll back right off.”

Giggling, Albus hugged Severus who got to his feet and watched as Albus hugged Harry, letting Harry press a kiss to his blond hair before tugging his trunk behind him as he boarded the train.

“You think he’ll be okay?”

Smiling at Harry, Severus tucked his husband beneath his arm and said “he’ll be fine.”

Summer came up to stand with them and she was frantically at her brother as he sat in a carriage with Rose, both of them waving goodbye. Severus’ hand got caught in Summer’s red hair, and for a moment he was forcibly reminded of his best friend, and Harry’s mother.

He and Harry had two beautiful children, even though they were adopted nothing would ever change how proud he was of them, and of Harry, who had stayed good friends with Ron and Hermione and all the Weasley’s.

As the scarlet engine pulled out of the station Harry didn’t stop waving until it was out of sight, and then he turned to face Severus tilting his head up for a kiss and all Severus could think was that he had a good life and after nineteen years of being free of the Dark Lord, _all was well._

**_:::_ **

  


**_The End_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue chunks in italics have come from the novels, I didn’t use Rowling’s prose in these parts but the words don’t belong to me.  
> (In order of appearance)  
> Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix:   
> 457-460  
> 468  
> 572  
> 656-657  
> Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince:  
> 27-41 (various pieces of dialogue between these two pages)  
> Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows:   
> 546-548  
> Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince:  
> 301-304  
> 489-491  
> 493-494  
> Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows:  
> 548-552  
> Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince:  
> 577 (mostly paraphrased due to tense agreement but I’ve still classed it as a quote)  
> 556-557  
> 561-564  
> Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows:  
> 553  
> 299-301 (only the spells used but still necessary to reference)  
> 404  
> 480-482  
> 524-528  
> 631  
> 634
> 
>  _Facere Invisibilis_ Means ‘to make invisible’.  
>  Dumbledore’s Patronus form was confirmed by: [HP-Lexicon](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/magic/spells/spells_p.html#Patronus1)
> 
> Information on the Sectumsempra curse comes from: [HPWiki](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/sectumsempra)
> 
> And [HP-Lexicon](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/books/hbp/rg-hbp24.html)


End file.
